Pour le meilleur et pour le pire
by Kam03
Summary: Qui ne connait pas la haine entre Draco et Hermione ? Ils ne sont pas nés pour être amis, c'est sur. Ils sont différents l'un de l'autre. Et pourtant, qui aurais cru un jour que ces deux ennemis, allaient finir par s'aimer, lentement, mais certainement. Une aventure, loin d'être l'histoire d'amour rêvé, mais une histoire d'amour tout de même.
1. Proloque

**Prologue : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !**

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en ouvrant les yeux ce matin-là, en effet aujourd'hui était la veille de la rentrée et occasionnellement le jour de la naissance de son meilleur ami, Harry, qui fêtait ses 17 ans. Hermione resta un moment dans son lit, et repassa toute ses vacances dans sa tête, depuis le mois de juin où elle voyagea avec sa famille en Hollande jusqu'en juillet qu'elle passa au terrier, avec toute la famille Weasley, ainsi que Harry. 4 semaines plutôt calmes, si on ne fait pas attention aux nombreuses disputes entre elle et Ronald Weasley –pendant qu'Harry se contentait de paraître agacé et/ou amusé et de lever les yeux au ciel. C'est d'ailleurs avec eux qu'elle reçu la lettre de McGonagall, certifiant qu'elle était la nouvelle préfète en chef des Griffondors. Bien que ses vacance en Hollande ait était merveilleuses elle préférait de loin passer du temps chez la famille Weasley la plupart de ses bons souvenirs étaient dans cette vielle maisonnette, plus connu sous le nom de terrier (l'endroit le plus chaleureux du monde) où elle et ses amis se réunissaient très souvent pour les fêtes, comme noël, ou les anniversaires.

Elle sortit enfin de ses pensés et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry et Ron, ses deux meilleurs amis depuis la première année. Ronald, encore endormi, ronflait comme un buffle, bien sur elle avait entendu pire venant de sa part. D'ailleurs souvent, elle avait l'impression qu'ils dormaient dans la même chambre tellement c'était audible.

Harry lui, regardait le soleil se lever par la fenêtre, caressant d'une main distraite les belles plumes blanches de sa chouette, Edwidge.

_Je suppose que les ronflements de Ron t'ont réveillé, murmura-t-elle, à moins qu'il ne t'ait empêché de dormir toute la nuit ?

Son regard vert émeraude se posa sur elle, et il lui offrit son beau sourire enfantin qui avait le don de lui réchauffer le cœur.

_On va dire, que ses ronflements ont stoppés net mon rêve. Dit il, mais voyant la Griffondor prendre un air inquiet, il ajouta :

_Mais malheureusement c'était un beau rêve. Pour une fois d'ailleurs que j'en ai un. Je ne me rappelle même plus de la dernière fois ou j'ai eu un rêve comme ça. Il resta un bon moment dans ses pensés, puis demanda à Hermione :

_ Sinon, que nous vaut cette visite matinale très chère Granger ?

Reprenant enfin conscience de quelle était la raison de sa venue, celle-ci afficha un splendide sourire Colgate et s'exclama en l'enlaçant :

_ Joyeux anniversaire Harry !

_Merci beaucoup Hermione.

Elle desserra son étreinte pour laisser « la belle au bois dormant » - rousse - qui venait de se réveiller, souhaiter à son tour un joyeux anniversaire à son meilleur ami.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre ainsi que celle de Ginny. Cette dernière était déjà réveillée, et faisait son lit.

_Bonjour Mione, tu as vu Harry ? demanda Ginny en plaçant un coussin contre la tête du lit.

_Ah salut Gin', oui il est réveillé. Il est avec Ron dans leur chambre.

La jeune rousse hocha la tête et déclara être prête à descendre rejoindre le reste de sa famille, probablement entrain de manger.

Hermione fut elle aussi prête en un rien de tant, elle avait préparé ses vêtements depuis un bon moment déjà. La difficulté venait maintenant la prochaine étape étant ses cheveux. Ils s'étaient améliorés au fil des ans -en particulier depuis qu'elle avait décidé de les laisser longs, mais ils restaient tous de même sans dessus dessous, moins mais toujours indomptables. Grâce à plusieurs sorts de raidissement qu'elle jeta sur eux, elle put néanmoins les lâcher, avec une barrette de chaque coté.

Elle descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine, où l'attendait sûrement ses amis mais elle fut surprise et quelque peu amusée en voyant dans un coin sombre Ginny, offrant son cadeau personnel à Harry...Elle préféra s'éloigner discrètement plutôt que de se retrouver dans une situation embarrassante avec ses deux amis. Elle descendit les marches restantes pour entrer dans la cuisine des Weasley. Trouvant une place auprès de Ron, concentré sur son petit (grand) déjeuner, et Fred, qui venait de lancer un sort de réduction sur le verre de jus de citrouille de George, elle se servit un croissant pour bien commencer la journée, qui s'annonçait longue. Très longue.

Elle consacra sa journée à faire ses bagages, taquiner Ron, et aider Mme Weasley et Ginny pour le ménage et la cuisine.

Le soir, elle passa un dernier bon moment avec la Famille Weasley et ses amis, autour d'un délicieux dîner, avant de retourner pour une dernière année à Poudlard. Tout se passa comme d'habitude c'est à dire dans la joie et la bonne humeur, avec les incessantes blagues des jumeaux qui présentèrent fièrement leurs dernières nouveautés de leur boutique Farces et attrapes.

Le lendemain, le départ vers le quai 9 3/4 fut comme toujours très agité pour ne pas changer Ron et Harry avaient ENCORE fait leur valise à la dernière minute et heureusement qu'ils étaient majeurs et pouvaient utiliser leur magie par ce que vraiment ça aurait duré toute la journée et ils auraient à coup sûr raté leur train. Dans le Poudlar-express, ils n'eurent pas plus de répit les premières années étaient excitées comme des gnomes de jardin et tristes de quitter leurs familles. Comme à leur habitude, le « trio Potter » et Ginny s'enfermèrent dans un compartiment, retrouvant le calme pour un long voyage.

Elle sortit de son sac, un livre, qui pourra l'occuper tout au long du voyage, pendant que ses trois amis parlaient de Quiditch. Vers la moitié du trajet, un élève de 3e année frappa à la porte-vitré du compartiment, il entra et dit à Hermione :

_McGonagall voudrait que tu la rejoignes sur le quai tout à l'heure. Sur ce le jeune garçon, s'en alla après avoir refermé la porte.

_Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle veut que tu la rejoignes ? demanda Ron.

_Surement pour me montrer mon nouveau dortoir, tu sais puisque je suis préfète, je ne serais plus dans la tour avec vous.

_Ah mais oui ! s'exclama Ginny, maintenant tu seras avec un préfet d'une autre maison, dans une salle commune que pour vous deux. Je t'envie tu sais ?

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire vainqueur, c'est vrai que cette année allait être au paradis pour elle, elle pourra rester de longues heures à lire ses livres, sans que personne ne lui demande d'éteindre la lumière ou l'empêcher de se concentrer en jacassant comme des pies. Elle faisait bien sur allusion à Lavande et aux jumelles.

Le train s'arrêta enfin, elle aperçut McGonagall lui faire signe de la rejoindre. Dehors, la nuit était éclairée par une pleine lune, une petite brise vint lui rafraichir le visage.

Elle donna rendez-vous à ses amis dans la grande salle, avant de se diriger vers son professeur de métamorphose.

_Bonjour miss Granger, avant de rejoindre vos camarades pour le buffet, je voudrais vous montrer votre nouvelle chambre ainsi que la salle commune des préfets. Veuillez me suivre ma chère, dit l'ancienne Griffondor. Hermione acquiesça et la suivie en silence. Les deux femmes arrivèrent devant une gigantesque porte. La directrice griffondorienne se posta devant la porte et prononça le mot de passe :

_Impossible, souffla t'elle.

_Professeur, le mot de passe est « impossible » ? Mais pourquoi ?

_Et bien, miss Granger, vous le comprendrai assez vite. Je vous laisse découvrir, rejoignez vite vos camarades pour le diner dans la grande salle. Cette dernière s'en alla d'aussitôt.

Hermione légèrement anxieuse rentra dans sa nouvelle demeure.

_Et bien, pas mal la déco ! S'extasia-t-elle.

La salle commune comportait trois canapés, formant un rectangle avec la cheminée. L'un des canapés était vert, l'autre rouge, tandis que le dernier passait de l'or à l'argent. Ils étaient éclairés par le beau feu de la cheminée. Par-dessus, des photos d'anciens préfets. Il y avait de l'autre coté de la pièce une grande table collée au mur avec une spacieuse bibliothèque, encore vide. Les couleurs peintes sur les murs passaient du rouge au vert et de l'or à l'argent ce qui donnait à la pièce un coté chaleureux, sérieux et luxueux. En face un majestueux lion d'or était imprimer sur une porte, ce dernier rugissaient. Un peu plus loin, une porte était dressé avec comme seul indication, « salle de bain des préfets ». Si vous vous avez compris quelle était la maison de son colocataire, Hermione elle pas encore, c'est après avoir vu un serpent argenté, sortant la langue de temps en temps, sur une troisième porte qu'elle comprit. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

_Non mais je rêve ! C'est impossible ! S'exclama-t-elle un peu trop fort.

Le dos tourné à la « terrible » porte, et jurant des mots éligibles sur les serpentard et leurs stupides pythons, elle ne remarqua pas la présence de son nouveau colocataire. Celui-ci, attiré par les jurons de la jeune femme avait ouvert la porte. Il eut un rictus mauvais, et resta adossé à la porte écoutant les jurons de sa camarade de chambre à son propos, encore inconsciente.

_Notre lionne est de mauvais poil ? demanda-t-il

La lionne en question, ce retourna brusquement, manquant de trébucher sur une plante qui était juste derrière elle.

_Malefoy ? C'est un cauchemar, Merlin aidé moi je vous en supplie ! S'effara-t-elle.

_Vraiment Granger, très accueillant, quoi que je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, ironisa-t-il. Mais oui comme tu peux le remarquer, je suis ton nouveau colocataire et sa ne m'enchante pas plus que toi alors tes réflexions tu te les gardes.

Sur ce, il s'enferma dans sa chambre, mais rouvrit la porte tellement vite qu'Hermione ne manqua pas de retomber sur la plante une nouvelle fois. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

_Pour ta gouverne, mon petit lion, ce n'est pas un python que tu vois sur ma porte mais un cobra.

Celle-ci paralysée par la couleur bleu-gris acier des yeux du serpentard, tellement hypnotique, ne put rien répliqué. Alors qu'elle voulait l'ordonné d'arrêter de l'appelé mon petit lion elle ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche grande ouverte. Elle fut libéré de se mutisme seulement lorsqu'il claqua la porte.

Elle lâcha le seul mot qui lui vient à la tête et compris soudainement pour qu'elle raison ce mot était son mot de passe : Une telle cohabitation était tous bonnement « impossible »."

_Et voila pour le prologue !_

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et si à votre avis je devrais continuer._

_Signalez moi aussi si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe ou autres. Merci !_

_Kam03_


	2. Chapitre One

**_Bonjour (ou bonsoir) !_**

_Me revoila avec le premier chapitre, en esperant sincerement que le prologue vous a plus ! Je publirais un chapitre tous les mardis (normalement), soit une fois par semaine. Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, et ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire ou moi-même dans leurs favoris et /ou alerts ! Je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre ! Bonne lecture._

_**Bisous**_

**■ Chapitre One ■ «Tout le monde a un coeur alors tout le monde peut aimer. Mais pourquoi toi, tu n'aimes personne ? Si tu n'as pas de coeur, tu ne peux pas vivre pourtant tu es vivant. »**

Hermione n'était pas descendu dans la grande salle pour diner. Sous le choc de la nouvelle, elle était partit se coucher directement. Ses amis ne la voyant pas arrivé s'inquiétèrent. Il y avait de quoi.  
Le matin lorsqu'Hermione se leva, elle fut heureuse de découvrir qu'il était tôt, même très tôt. Elle se rendit à la salle de bain avec le morale bien remonté, en effet, A) Aujourd'hui était le premier jour de sa dernière rentrée à Poudlard - Et malgré le fait qu'elle aimait bien étudier, elle fut heureuse de commencé sa vie d'adulte- et bien évidemment il était très tôt ce qui lui donnait bien assez de temps pour se préparer, sans qu'une certaine personne en particulier ne vienne la déranger. Elle occupa la salle de bain pendant environ une heure, ça lui avait laissé assez de temps pour se laver, et lancer plusieurs sorts à ses cheveux pour qu'ils deviennent lisses, elle avait même put s'habiller, bien au chaud.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, satisfaite de soi-même. Et c'est en chantant une musique qu'elle avait appris lorsqu'elle était petite -La fameuse chanson « C'est la danse des canards »- ainsi que la danse qui va avec qu'elle sortit de la salle de bain des préfets. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre son sac toujours en dansant et chantant, quand une voix tous aussi arrogante que son interlocuteur, venant du canapé lui dit :

_Arrête-moi ce spectacle, ça craint !  
Elle s'immobilisa.

_Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle

_Non c'est Saint Potty ! Qui tu veux que ce soit d'autre ? Ironisa-t-il.

Elle ne fit pas attention à la pique lancé sur Harry, et demanda :

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ? Il est encore tôt pour les cours !

_Sans blague, dit-il, je suis debout pour les mêmes raisons que toi tiens. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas trop tôt Granger. J'ai cru que tu allais y passer ta vie.

Il se leva et traina des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain.

_Au fait, il faudrait vraiment que tu m'apprennes cette danse ainsi que la chanson, vraiment ! Puis il lui fit un beau clin d'œil et un sourire, dévoilant toutes ses dents, (en passant, toutes blanches) qui en disait long sur la vitesse que l'information prendra pour arriver à l'oreille indiscrète de tous les élèves, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, évitant de justesse un bouquin lancé par Hermione, celui-ci s'écrasa contre la porte et retomba par terre.

Ce fut en soupirant et en jurant finalement qu'elle descendit dans la grande salle, sa bonne humeur passée, les joues encore roses. Il l'avait vue danser la danse des canards, la honte !

Vu l'heure qu'il était, elle ne fut pas étonnée de découvrir la grande salle vide.  
Les cours ne commençaient que dans 2 heures, et les élèves ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps à table, mais plutôt devant leurs miroirs. Elle salua quelques personnes qu'elle connaissait avant de rejoindre sa place habituelle.

_Salut 'Mione, firent ses deux amis lorsqu'elle s'installa à la table des Griffondor, eux aussi déjà réveillés.

_'Lut, fit-elle maussade. Son regard se porta sur les différents plats disposés sur la table, mais rien ne l'intéressait. Elle était trop énervée pour avoir de l'appétit. Ses amis remarquant sa mauvaise humeur, lui en demandèrent la raison.

La tête accoudée sur ses deux bras, elle se laissa tomber sur la table et leur répondit :

_Malefoyestmoncolocatairejecr oisquejevaismetuéaidémoilesg ars !

Les garçons se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés. Ils n'avaient visiblement rien compris de son charabia, Ron se retourna vers Hermione et demanda :

_Tu viens de dire, que Malefoy est claire et qu'il va te tuer sur le toit ? Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! S'exclama-t-il, les oreilles cramoisies.

_Tu n'as rien compris, j'ai dit que Malefoy est mon colocataire, je vais supporter sa compagnie pendant près d'un an ! S'effara Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour subir ça ?

_Je suis désolé pour toi Mione, la consola Harry, le seul moyen de t'en débarrassé, c'est de renoncer à ton poste de préfet.

_Ah oui, super l'idée ! Se moqua t'elle, et pourquoi pas changé d'école aussi tant que tu y es ? Ce n'est pas pour lui que je renoncerais à mon poste, tu peux en être sûr.

_Et bien, ne t'occupe pas de lui, fais comme si il n'était pas là ! suggéra Ron

_C'est ce que je vais faire, je n'ai pas le choix.

Pendant les deux heures qui restaient, Hermione du retourner dans sa chambre, pour récupérer le livre qu'elle avait balancé, sous le coup de la colère, elle l'avait oublié. Il était resté là où elle l'avait laissé, par terre, gisant comme une vielle chaussette sur le sol.  
Elle déambula encore quelques temps dans les couloirs, avant de rejoindre son cours. Les Griffondor et les Serdaigle avaient métamorphose. Elle s'installa entre Harry et Ron, prête à commencer le cours. La journée se passa plutôt bien, mis à part les rares fois où elle rencontrait Drago Malefoy, celui-ci, imitait souvent le canard. En toute discrétion bien entendu...

Dès le premier jour, les élèves reçurent un tas de devoirs à faire pour la semaine. Pas découragé le moins du monde, Hermione s'attaqua en fin de soirée à ses devoirs, bien au chaud sur un des canapés de sa salle commune. La mini bibliothèque près de la grande table, commençait déjà à se remplir. Hermione avait découvert à la bibliothèque, plusieurs livres sur les sujets de cours de cette semaine. Et elle comptait bien les lire. Ses devoirs étaient presque terminés, mais elle s'accorda une petite pause. Elle partit chercher dans sa chambre, un mini lecteur vidéo, qu'elle avait apporté de chez elle. Une création moldu sans aucun doute. Avec le lecteur, elle avait apporté une bonne dizaine de films. Certes notre Griffondor aimait bien lire, mais elle ne disait pas non pour un film de romance ou autre. Elle s'installa confortablement sur le divan, pris le CD, et l'inséra dans le lecteur. Vu l'heure qu'il était, elle pouvait facilement terminer le film, avant qu'il ne soit tard pour aller dormir. Elle appuya sur le bouton « Play » et le film commença, c'était un film d'espion, avec beaucoup de suspens. Alors que l'espion en question s'engouffra dans un tunnel sombre, éclairé par une faible lampe de poche, la musique du film devint plus lente, plus stressante. Hermione était concentrée sur le film, elle respirait difficilement. Soudain, la lampe de poche s'éteint, laissant l'espion dans un noir complet, ainsi qu'Hermione, au bout de la crise cardiaque, prête à crier pour n'importe quel raison. Elle n'entendit pas la porte de la salle commune des préfets s'ouvrir. Drago Malefoy était sur ses nerfs à cause de Pansy Parkinson, celle-ci ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle. Quand Drago Malefoy est en colère, mieux vaut être loin pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres. Soit, c'est en claquant la porte très fort qu'il annonça son arrivé. Manque de chance, même moment ou dans le film, un espion du camp ennemi surgit de nulle part, provoquant une série de coup de feu pour s'entre tuer. Hermione envoya le lecteur boulé de l'autre côté du divan, et se mit à crier à plein poumon. Son cœur avait raté plusieurs battements, elle sortit sa baguette sur le coup. Malheureusement, la scène n'avait pas échappé à Malefoy, celui-ci ne retenant plus ses éclats de rire, s'affala sur un des divans, sa mauvaise humeur passée. Hermione rouge de honte, et encore de peur, grogna et jura en s'installant sur son divan.

_Tu peux recommencer ? Juste le moment où tu balance ton engin moldu et que tu te mets à crier. Réussi-t-il à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

_Va te faire foutre, Malefoy, lui cracha-t-elle. Tu m'as flanqué la peur de ma vie.

_Si t'avait vu ta tête, et bien les Griffondor ne sont pas aussi courageux que ça finalement. Votre courage légendaire, c'est que des foutaises. Décevant. Rajouta-t-il mine de rien.

_Mais n'importe quoi, s'emporta-t-elle, tout le monde aurait réagi de la sorte, même toi !

_Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Dit-il. Il se leva du canapé, le sourire encore aux lèvres, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Hermione l'entendit marmonner quelques phrases incompréhensibles, qui ont surement avoir avec cette scène qui est des plus humiliantes, vu le sourire moqueur qu'il affichait de puis quelques minutes.  
C'est seulement lorsqu'elle mit sa tête sur son oreiller, qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était vraiment épuisée, la journée avait été mouvementée.

_« Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas sinon je serais morte depuis un bon bout de temps » songea-t-elle. Le sommeil ne tarda pas et la nuit fut une nuit sans rêve.

Trois semaines étaient passées avant qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate dans la salle commune des préfets. Ce dimanche était un beau jour, en cette saison d'automne. Les élèves n'avaient pas cours.

Hermione était assise en tailleur sur le canapé rouge, encore en pyjama, ses cheveux étaient en pétards, on aurait cru qu'elle s'était battue avec un hippogriffe comme le lui avait fait gentiment remarqué Drago. Elle avait des cernes sous ses yeux noisettes, visiblement elle n'avait pas dormit du week-end.

_J'en ai vraiment plus qu'assez de tes soirées jusqu'à pas d'heure ! J'habite ici moi aussi, et je ne peux pas insonoriser ma chambre je te signale. Ça fait deux jours, tu entends ? Deux jours que je n'ai pas dormis, à cause de ta foutu musique. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de cesser toutes ses fêtes, et me ranger ce foutoir. Explosa Hermione.

Elle était d'une humeur massacrante ce matin-là, cela est compréhensible. Elle vivait avec le pire des colocataires qui peuvent exister dans ce monde, et dans la pire porcherie que Merlin lui avait permis de voir. Ce n'était plus vraiment une salle commune, plus du tout en fait. Sur les tables, des bols de nourritures comme des chips et autres cochonnerie, ainsi que des verres à l'odeur nauséabond, qui avait l'air de tout sauf à du jus de citrouille ou autre boissons non alcoolisés. Les divans étaient recouverts de sous-vêtements féminins qui ne lui appartenaient pas, des taches d'alcool sur les accoudoirs des malheureux divans. Les plantent étaient devenues des portes vêtements ou des portes verres, on avait le choix. Hermione ne se donna pas le courage de jeter un œil dans la salle de bain, rien que l'odeur lui permit de comprendre que plusieurs serpentards s'y étaient soulagé.

_Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi compris ? Je le ferais si bon me semble. Sur ce fous moi la paix tu veux ? J'ai un mal de tête énorme, et tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses avec tes cris suraigus. Lui dit-il le plus calmement possible, la tête dans ses mains.

_Il n'en est pas question, tu as peut être l'habitude que l'on nettoie après toi, mais cette fois-ci tu ne vas pas y échapper. Je vais allez me lavé chez les Griffondor, tu as tout intérêt à nettoyer ce bordel, ou tu auras à faire à moi. C'est compris ? Elle ne le laissa pas répondre, et prit quelques vêtements de rechange pour sa douche. Elle sortit la minute d'après en pyjama, se dirigeant vers la salle des Griffondor. Les couloirs étaient déserts, ils étaient encore tôt pour se réveiller en week-end. Elle ne rencontra personne à son plus grand soulagement. Lorsqu'elle donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame, la porte s'ouvrit sur une salle commune presque vide, à l'exception d'Harry qui était affalé sur l'un des canapés, une lettre à la main. Lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de sa meilleure amie, en pyjama, il lâcha la lettre et éclata de rire, puis la prit dans ses bras et lui proposa de s'asseoir.

_Ne me dit rien, je suis sure que Malefoy à sa place dans l'histoire. Dit-il.

_Tu peux en être sur Harry, je n'en peux plus, il organise des soirées tous les week-ends, il s'en fou éperdument que je dorme, et Merlin sait comme j'ai une folle envie de dormir. Ça fait deux jours, deux jours que je n'ai pas dormis, et je n'ai pas pris de douche non plus.

Harry la laissa parler sans l'interrompre, il comprenait parfaitement ce que ressentait Hermione, il l'avait vécu avec son cousin Dudley.  
Maltraité toute son enfance, exhaussant les souhaits les plus chers de son cousin, sous peine de torture. A ce moment-là, il ne connaissait pas encore la magie, malheureusement. Il était passé à côté de son enfance, traité comme une bonne à tout faire, une des choses les plus traumatisante, la chambre de Dudley était l'endroit le plus bizarre qui lui a été donné de voir. En tant que moldu bien entendu.

_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider Hermione ? Lui demanda-t-il

_Rien pour l'instant, en tous les cas. Bon je vais aller prendre une bonne douche, au lieu d'un bon bain chaud dans MA salle de bain. Je suis maudite Harry ! Maudite !

Puis elle s'en alla toujours en soupirant et en se lamentant. Une fois sortie de la douche, elle croisa Ginny, celle-ci fut étonnée de la trouvé ici.

_Et bien Hermione que nous vaut ta visite...dans notre salle de bain ?

_Salut Gin', longue histoire !

_J'ai tout mon temps, raconte-moi ça autour d'une bière-au-beurre tu veux ?

Elles passèrent leur journée à près au lard. Hermione lui étala son « problème Malefoyen » et leurs légendaires disputes. Ginny en rit de bon cœur pour la scène avec le lecteur DVD.

_Il ne faut pas désespérer Mione, vous devrez faire comme un pacte ou une trêve !

_Une trêve Ginny, c'est une bonne idée, je vais lui en parler. Mais je ne suis pas sure qu'il accepte tu sais. Il est trop fier et prétentieux. Puis elle l'imita :

_Moi faire un pacte avec une-sang-de-bourbe ? Jamais voyons, je ne suis un Malefoy, je suis Drago Malefoy. Dit-elle d'une manière théâtrale.

_Tu es cinglée Hermione ! Rit Ginny. Bon je dois te laisser Harry m'attend on doit s'entrainer pour le Quidditch.

_On se retrouve pour le diner. Je vais allez m'entretenir avec... Mr Malefoy.

Sur ce elles se quittèrent, le sourie aux lèvres.

_Impossible lança-t-elle au chevalier peint sur le tableau. Aussitôt la porte de la salle commune des préfets s'ouvrit. Comme d'habitude elle s'attendait à une pile de vêtements par terre, ainsi que quelques-uns accrochés aux tableaux.

A son grand étonnement, le couloir était propre, aucune ne trace de sous-vêtements féminins et de robes de sorciers. Elle en fut très surprise et heureuse. Malefoy avait-il vraiment fait le grand rangement ? Même elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Lorsqu'elle déboula dans le salon, son sourire s'effaça. Il n'avait pas fait exactement ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. 4 jeunes filles habillés en femmes de ménages sexy, s'activaient à ranger la salle commune. Elles portaient toutes une mini robe noire, avec un tablier blanc attaché à la taille, ainsi que des collants noires transparents et des talons hauts. Vous voyez bien le résultat non ?

Le blondinet lui, était affalé sur le canapé, une bouteille de whisky pur-feu à la main. Il eut un rictus lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione. Et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il remarqua sa mine effarée.

_Tu avais totalement raison à ce propos mon petit lion, un peu de rangement ne me ferait aucun mal. Bien au contraire. Lui dit-il pas le moins du monde gêné.

Hermione ne répondit et partie s'installer près de lui, sur le canapé. Elle lui prit la bouteille de whisky des mains et la but cul-sec, sous son regard amusé. Puis, elle se retourna vers lui et dit :

_Il faut qu'on parle Malefoy.

_Et voilaaa pour le premier chapitre !_

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? On se retrouve la semaine prochaine ?_

_Merci d'avoir lus !_

_Bisous Kam03_


	3. Chapitre Two

_HELLO !_

_Ne soyez pas surpris chers lecteurs par la publication d'un nouveau chapitre. J'ai publié, comme une grosse dinde, le troisième chapitre au lieu du deuxième ! Et oui je l'avais complètement zappé ! Je me disais bien aussi qu'il manquait une case à mon histoire. Je suppose que le suspens à la fin de ce chapitre, n'est maintenant plus un suspens ! J'espère que vous allez réussir à comprendre quand même ! Je vous fais de gros bisous._

**■ Chapitre Two ■ «Faire un pact est compliqué : comment pouvons-nous êtes sur que l'autre le respectera ? Personne n'est à l'abris d'un couteau dans le dos ou d'une trahison. Parfois même les gens qu'on aime nous tourne le dos, et d'autre fois, à notre grande surprise, des personnes nous soutiennent alors qu'on n'attendait rien d'elles.»**

Drago Malefoy avait arrêté de l'appeler « Sang-de-bourbe » depuis la sixième année. Il avait apparemment muri, et compris que c'était stupide. Et puis pendant les vacances de noël, leur professeur de potions, d'un sadisme naturel, leur avait annoncé de sa voix doucereuse qu'ils avaient un devoir à faire sur « Les différentes potions existantes permettant de guérir de toutes blessures qu'infligeait les créatures magiques, comme les sirènes ou les loups garous ». Si ça ce n'est pas cruel. Et de cela, ensemble. Soit, ils avaient appris tant bien que mal à coopérer, si on peut dire ça comme ça, et ainsi se familiariser. Drago avait enfin compris que le sang d'une personne ne pouvait décidément pas lui donner un rang supérieur ou inférieur. Seule l'intelligence en était capable, et Hermione Granger en était la preuve vivante. Mais autant subir une série d'endoloris, que de l'avouer pour Drago Malefoy.

_Doucement Cindy avec mes affaires, plis les et mets les dans mon armoire. Dit-il en s'adressant visiblement à la poufiasse blonde décoloré qui avait des melons à la place des siens. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire aguicheur, apparemment irrésistible, et s'en alla d'une démarche digne d'un top model. Pathétique. Puis l'unique autre blond de la pièce se retourna vers et Hermione :

_Je t'écoute Granger.

_Tout d'abord, vire moi ces putes !

Les quatre filles choqués par ce que venait de dire Hermione, la foudroyèrent du regard. Elle serait morte sur place si ces filles avaient des baguettes à la place des yeux. Seulement elles n'étaient pas des sorcières, mais le fruit d'un sort informulé, exhaussant les plaisirs de certains sorciers pervers. Malefoy soupira, puis d'un coup de baguette, fit disparaître les « femmes de ménage ». Sans pour autant détourner le regard d'Hermione.

_Bien. Il faudrait que toi et moi on fasse comme un pacte, une trêve entre nous deux. Pour cette année du moins. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

_Evidemment. Que proposes-tu ?

_Nous allons créer comme une sorte de contrat vois-tu, des heures spécifiques où ta copi... je veux dire tes copines, enfin appellent les comme tu veux, tes conquêtes quoi, viendront te rendre visites. Pendant ce temps je passerais ces heures à la bibliothèque. Mais par contre, plus de vêtements et sous-vêtements qui trainent un peu partout. Et de 1. Chaque semaine, un de nous deux sera de corvée. A lui de rangé notre salle commune. Et seulement à l'aide d'une baguette magique, et pas de...putes de ménages ! Rajouta-t-elle sous l'œil amusé de son colocataire. Qui est des plus pervers. Alors qu'en dis-tu ?

_Et bien je vais y réfléchir, ton idée me paraît assez raisonnable pour nous deux. Quoi que les corvées ce n'est pas mon truc tu vois. Je préfère nettement observé quelqu'un le faire pour moi...  
Hermione était à ce moment, vraiment écœurée. Sa tête se tordit et elle ouvra grand la bouche pour exprimer son dégout.

_Epargne moi cette scène tu veux ? Ça craint !

_Tu es incorrigible, et bien je t'apprendrais à faire le ménage si il le faut. Bon je dois y allée, j'ai perdue assez de temps comme ça.

Elle se leva et traina des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre, puis elle entra dans la salle de bain, et fut heureuse de découvrir qu'au moins le travail des jeunes filles étaient efficace, la salle de bain rayonnait, soi-disant passant. Elle se coiffa et se maquilla, puis sortit de la salle commune des préfets et rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendait devant la grande salle.

_Alors ? La questionna Ginny, lorsqu'elles prirent place, Luna juste en face.

_Je crois que tu as eu la meilleure idée du siècle. J'ai réussi à le convaincre.

Hermione lui raconta alors sa fin d'après-midi en compagnie de Drago Malefoy, autour d'un copieux diner. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre tous au point sur un parchemin. Un éventuel élève de serpentard n'était pas connu pour la loyauté. Loin de là. Après le dessert, Hermione resta avec ses amis dans la salle des Griffondor. L'armée de Dumbledore s'était réunie autour du feu. Harry leur exposa ses plans et ses doutes, sans pour autant les prévenir de ses petites escapades pour trouver des Horcruxes avec leur directeur. Seuls Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient informés. Tard le soir, elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit et elle emprunta le couloir qui la ramenait à son dortoir. Le silence qui amena de la salle lui affirma que le blondinet avait respecté son pacte. Il n'y avait rien qui trainait dans la salle, mise à part ses bouquins et son lecteur DVD. Elle entra dans sa chambre et découvrit son hibou à la fenêtre. Elle lui prit la lettre des pattes et le remercia à l'aide d'un morceau de pain, avant de refermer sa fenêtre et de prendre son chat dans les bras. Bien allongée dans son lit, elle ouvrit la lettre que ses parents lui avait envoyé.  
Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres, qu'Hermione sombra dans un rêve totalement à coté de la plaque. Comme d'habitude.

_Je vous écoute, répliqua le professeur rogue, après un énième soupir.

_le dernier ingrédient sont des racines de mandragores. Il en faut trois, et ils doivent être découpés en fines rondelles.

_En effet, miss Granger. Lui dit simplement le sadique professeur de potions, avant de reprendre son cours. La griffondor en resta bouche-bé. Elle avait été la seule à connaître la réponse, et avait lever le bras il y a environ cinq minutes. L'ancien serpentard l'avait complétement ignoré, cherchant d'autres élèves. Seulement personne n'en avait le niveau, et se résolut finalement à interroger la malheureuse griffondor, qui avait maintenant une jolie crampe au bras. Il n'accorda aucun point au griffondor et celle-ci s'en indigna, mais elle ne pouvait rien répliquer de peur de perdre des points.

_Comme d'habitude Hermione, ne sois pas surprise. Personnellement je m'y attendais. Lui chuchota Harry, les yeux rivés sur leur professeur.

_ Je sais mais cette fois-ci, j'ai quand même attendu cinq minutes, et pas seulement pour récolter un « en effet ». Chuchota-t-elle à son tour.

_15 points en moins pour griffondor, clama haut et fort l'ancien serpentard. Vous remercierez Mr Potter et Miss Granger après le cour.

Tous les griffondor sans exception soupirèrent, mais n'en voulaient pas à leurs camarades, connaissant que trop bien leur professeur.

C'était la dernière heure de cours de la matinée. Les élèves étaient affamés après une heure aussi longue que celle-ci.

Lorsque les trois griffondor rejoignirent Ginny à leur table, celle-ci leur annonça que les sixièmes années avaient l'autorisation d'accompagner les dernières années à la sortie à prés-au-lard. Ce fut la première bonne nouvelle de la journée.

_Alors votre matinée ? Questionna la rousse.

_Longue répondit Harry, maussade

_Insupportable, rajouta Ron, prenant la même tête qu'Harry. Ginny leur sourit avant de tourner la tête vers Hermione. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel. "Ils ne changeront jamais !". Eut-elle l'air de dire.

Tout au long du déjeuner, Hermione lui raconta son heure de cours avec Rogue, souvent commenté par les grognements des garçons. Malgré cela le déjeuner se passa dans une bonne humeur.

Alors qu'ils entamèrent le dessert, une lettre apporté par la chouette de Ron atterri dans son assiette, plus précisément dans sa gelée à la framboise. Tous en rigolèrent mis-à-part celui-ci qui se renfrogna.

Il l'ouvrit sans aucune délicatesse, comme d'habitude.

Tous en lisant la lettre de couleur étrangement rose et dégageant une odeur de parfum tellement forte, Ron prit un air de plus en plus surpris, jusqu'à en ouvrir grand la bouche et à en écarquillés les yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les personnes assises au bout de la table, puis se leva d'un bond, faisant sursautés tous les élèves à sa proximité. Ses amis le questionnaient du regard.

_Laissant derrière lui ses amis perplexes.

Et sa gelée aussi.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mon frère, Ron est anormal depuis sa naissance, plaisanta Ginny sa cuillère à la bouche.

_Je crois savoir de qui provient la lettre, dit Harry le regard ailleurs.

Et de qui vient-elle ? demanda Hermione

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, mais compris instinctivement, lorsqu'elle suivit le regard d'Harry.

Lavande Brown, était en train de se lever de table, surexcité apparemment. Tous autant que les jumelles Patil. Elle remit ses cheveux en place, ajusta son tee-shirt bien décoté, et remonta sa jupe. Elle sortit de sa veste un poudrier et s'inspecta dans son miroir. Avant de rejoindre son futur prince charmant, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Les trois griffondor n'avaient raté aucunes miettes de cette scène, puis ils se regardèrent tour à tour. Ginny afficha un air de dégout et ses amis en pouffèrent de rire. Ron parlait de Lavande depuis l'année dernière. Celle-ci l'avait d'ailleurs embrassé, après qu'il est gagné le match de quidditch, mais ce n'était pas partie loin. Hermione se rappela d'ailleurs que se jour-là elle avait pleurée toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais quelques mois après, quand Ron l'avait invité à sortir avec lui, ils s'attendaient tous les deux à quelques de plus forts et leur histoire se termina en bon terme. Malgré les disputes qui avait empirés.

Revenons à Lavande. Apparemment cette année Miss Brown revenait à la charge, elle avait un faible pour Ron, et ça Hermione l'avait remarqué grâce à un petit questionnaire que Lavande lui avait posé lors d'un cours de métamorphose, ou de divination, c'est ce qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille.

_Excuse nous 'Mione, mais on doit y aller, on a un match cette après-midi et on doit s'entraîner. J'espère que Ron n'a pas oublié. Lui dit Harry, la sortant de ses songes.

_Il n'y pas de problèmes, allez-y je vous retrouverais après le match, leur répondit-elle.

Une fois ses amis partis, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à la table des serpentard et fut heureuse de voir que l'un d'eux se levait pour aller à son dortoir. Elle fit de même après quelques minutes. Histoire de ne pas attirer les regards curieux. Finalement après un arrêt aux toilettes, Hermione franchit le pas de la porte de sa salle commune, toujours aussi propre. Elle jeta de furtifs coups d'œil autour d'elle et découvrit le serpentard allongé sur le canapé vert émeraude. Elle prit place sur celui d'en face et le détailla. Celui-ci avait les yeux clos, comme endormi. Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion, comme d'habitude. Quelques mèches lui tombèrent sur les yeux. La griffondor remarqua pour la première fois que les cheveux du jeune homme donnaient un peu sur l'or, même sans rayon de soleil. Elle comprenait soudain pourquoi toutes ses amies le prenaient pour un ange.

_"Oui mais un ange, venu tout droit de l'enfer." Songea-t-elle.

_Fais attention, tu vas presque baver si tu continu à me regarder comme ça. Dit-il en rompant le silence qui c'était installé, et qui avait plus à la rouge et or.

_Tu délire un peu, non ? A moins que tu ne prennes tes rêves pour réalité.

_Ou alors mes cauchemars, tu ne crois pas ?

_Si tu le dis.

_Tu voulais me demander quelques chose peut-être ?

_Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda-t-elle.

_Je ne crois pas que tu restais la pour me contempler. Si ? Railla-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas et partie chercher dans sa chambre un parchemin déjà tout écrit.

Dessus les heures spéciales de Malefoy, les heures de rangement et les heures de toilettes.

_Un peu trop maniaque à mon gout dit-il, tu ne crois quand même pas que je décide des heures ou je dois aller aux toilettes !

Hermione regarda alors de nouveau son parchemin et railla toutes les phrases stupides que Drago ne respectera pas de toute évidence. Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne heure de l'après-midi à se mettre d'accord sur leur emploi. Souvent animé par les éclats de rire du blond lorsque les activités lui paraissaient inappropriées. Une fois fini, ils se mirent à parler de tous et de rien, comme de vieux amis. Ce qu'ils n'étaient pas bien sûr. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un sujet sérieux.

_Je ne comprends pas toutes ces filles, si dociles et soumises devant toi. Dit alors Hermione.

_Moi c'est toi que je ne comprends pas, tu es la seule qui ne s'intéresse pas moi. Et je dois te dire que s'en est déstabilisant. Tu es vraiment anormale ! Même la Weasley me dévorait des yeux l'autre jour.

_Redescends d'un étage Malefoy, tu n'es pas l'homme parfait, et encore moins avec moi. Et puis je ne suis pas une fille facile, comme tu as du le remarquer.

_Laisse-moi rire ! Toi tu n'es pas facile ? C'est certains, je dirais même coincée. Ah mais non, c'est vrai toi tu es attiré par les roux, comme Weasmoche !

La griffondor n'accepta pas cette référence tout droit lancé à Ron. Et le lui fit remarquer :

_Permet moi de t'informer Malefoy, que c'est n'importe quoi, tu dis que je suis coincée, mais me connais-tu seulement pour affirmer ça ? Et pour ta gouverne, Ron et moi nous sommes juste amis, il a sa copine et moi je suis attiré par un autre gars, alors tu n'y es vraiment pas du tout ! Dans sa tirade, Hermione lâcha une information très confidentielle, mais malheureusement Drago avait bien entendu :

_ Notre Miss-je-sais-tout est attiré par un autre gars que Weasmoche ? Ça c'est très intéressant ! S'exclama le blond.

La courageuse griffondor baissa les yeux, rouge de honte. Ginny était la seule au courant et lui avait dit qu'elle même le trouvait très beau, en plus d'être intelligent.

Alex Brickman, était un beau serdaigle de dernière année. Il avait les yeux en amande aussi vert que ceux d'Harry. Oui peut-être plus claire. Ses cheveux étaient châtains, donnant de temps en temps sur le blond. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et ses lèvres rose pale, tellement parfaites. Ils étaient devenus amis grâce aux cours qu'ils avaient en commun. Un jour alors qu'elle était ailleurs, elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. La minute d'après Hermione se retrouva plaquée par terre, un corps lourd mais bien bâtis l'écrasant. Et ses cahiers et livres éparpillé un peu partout. Elle voulut ce jour-là l'insulter et lui dire de regarder devant lui, mais lorsqu'elle rencontra ses beaux yeux verts, elle resta Béa d'admiration, croyant à une hallucination. Celui-ci lui sourit et lui ramassa ses affaires, après lui avoir proposé sa main, pour l'aider à se lever bien entendu. Elle le remercia d'un sourire qui lui avait surement plu, puisqu'il lui proposa d'aller prendre une bière-au-beurre le week-end, lors de la sortie à près-au-lard, pour s'excuser et la connaître un peu plus. Hermione attendait ce week-end avec impatiente. Cela va de soi.

_Eh oh ! Granger tu m'écoute ? L'interpella Drago qui s'était rapproché un petit peu plus.

_Alors on pense au prince charmant ? Puis-je savoir qui est-ce ? Lui demanda-t-il alors.

_Tu te prends pour qui ? Mon ami peut-être ? Et puis ça ne te concerne en rien du tout !

_Ah, alors ce n'est pas moi ! Dit-il faussement triste. Quel dommage...

_Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste immature et égocentrique mon pauvre. Dit-elle en se levant.

_ça sonne comme un compliment venant de toi mon petit lion. Au fait dit-il en se levant à son tour. J'aimerai rajouter quelques trucs à notre pacte. Je te montrerai cela demain.

Bonne journée, courageuse griffondor, rajouta-t-il d'une manière ironique, prenant une voix tellement fausse.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et rentra dans sa chambre qu'elle ferma à double tour. On ne sait jamais avec Malefoy.

Elle fut heureuse de trouver son hibou à la fenêtre, c'était devenu tellement courant de lui envoyer des lettres maintenant songea-t-elle. Seulement le destinataire n'était pas ses parents comme elle l'avait pensé.

_Tiens, quand on parle du loup. Dit-elle lorsqu'elle lut le nom de _**"Alex Brickman"**_, écrit de manière soignée et en caractère gros.

_Bon et bien voila pour ce deuxième chapitre, qui est venu carrément après le troisième ! Si ça c'est pas stupide :(_

_Bon donnez moi vos avis que je me régale un peu moi aussi !_

_Bisous ! Je vouuuus aimes ! :D_

_Kam03_


	4. Chapitre Three

_Salut salut ! Comment allez-vous chers lecteurs ?_

_Ce chapitre était-il à ce point nul pour ne recevoir aucun avis ? Je vous avoue que je commence légèrement à douter de moi..._

_J'espère sincèrement me rattraper avec ce chapitre, qui je pense est meilleur. N'hésité pas à me faire part de vos questions et de vos avis, parce que j'en ai vraiment besoin. Sur ce je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture à tous__._

**Chapitre Three ■ « Comment peut-on faire confiance aux autres quand on n'a pas confiance en soi ? »**

_Granger ! Sors de la tout de suite ! Vociféra Drago Malefoy.

_Tu ne peux pas attendre trois malheureuses minutes ? Lui répondit Hermione de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain des préfets.

_"Trois malheureuses minutes ?" Répéta le blond abasourdi. Ça fait deux heures que tu es dedans. J'ai été gentil et je t'ai laissé y aller la première, mais tu vois là, la sortie est dans une demi-heure et je ne me suis même pas encore douché, alors bouge de là.

_Tu exagère, ça ne fait quand même pas deux heures... (Il eut un petit moment de silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne.) Si ? (Elle l'entendit soupirer de l'autre côté de la porte.) Et puis de toute les façons tu ne m'as pas laissé entrer la première par gentillesse, mais parce que tu étais encore occupé avec l'autre poufsouffle de sixième. Contre-attaqua-t-elle.

_Sors de la tout de suite je te dis. Crois-moi, je ne me gênerais pas pour défoncer la porte.

Tout doucement, les verrous de la porte tourna, et en sortit une Hermione plus que parfaite. Celle-ci, s'était lissée ses beaux cheveux bruns, devenu très long qui encadraient un jolie petit visage, au trait fin. Elle était légèrement maquillée avec du crayon noir qui soulignait ses grands yeux noisettes. Elle portait une chemise bouffante, de couleur grise et quelque peu transparente, avec par-dessous un top noir ainsi qu'un jean moulant de couleur délavé. Le tout avec des bottes noires. Elle avait une allure plutôt gracieuse.

_Et bien Granger, tu t'es surpassé. Lui lança Malefoy, après avoir sifflé d'admiration.

_Tu trouves ? S'exclama-t-elle heureuse. Puis se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation, elle toussota légèrement et se reprit. Je veux dire, oui je sais merci. Bon la voilà ta salle de bain "Monsieur Malefoy".

_Trop aimable de ta part Granger. Et je peux te demander ou tu vas comme ça ?

_Tu ne manques pas de culot, hein ? Mais mon cher serpentard, je vais satisfaire ta curiosité maladive et chiante bien entendu (Il lui fit un beau petit sourire hypocrite). J'ai tout simplement un rendez-vous.

_Toi ? Un rendez-vous ? Laisse-moi rire. Non sérieusement ? Dit-il en ricanant. Mais le regard que lui adressa la lionne, lui affirma qu'elle était amplement sérieuse, et malgré tout, il ne décela aucune lueur d'amusement dans ses prunelles, qui pouvait prouver qu'elle rigolait.  
_Alors c'est du vrai ton histoire avec quelqu'un d'autre que Weas-Laid ? Et bien, très envie de rencontrer le "Mal-heureux élu".

_Tu n'avais pas une douche à prendre par hasard Malefoy ? Contourna la belle griffondor.

_Pourquoi ? Ça t'intéresse ? Lui demanda-t-il, le regard plein de sous-entendus et le sourire aux lèvres.

_Par Merlin, non ! S'exclama-t-elle ahurie et aussi rouge que les oreilles de Ronald Weasley. Franchement, j'espère que tu avaleras accidentellement ton savon et mourra étouffé par les bulles qui sortiront de ta bouche à chaque fois que tu essayeras d'appeler à l'aide.

_Charmant Granger, sauf que tu as tendance à oublier que je suis un sorcier, et qui de plus est Drago Malefoy. Annonça-t-il haut et fier. En gros, je n'ai besoin de personne, si "par malheur" j'avalais mon savon.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_Tic-tac Malefoy, Tic-tac, le temps presse. Dit-elle en regardant sa montre.  
Puis elle prit sa veste, laissée sur le rebord de la baignoire et s'éloigna du diable, à la tête d'ange.  
Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour se rassurer encore et encore qu'elle n'était pas si mal, après tout même Malefoy l'avait sous-entendu. N'est-ce pas ?  
_T'inquiète pas 'Mione, tu n'as pas du tout l'air d'une imbécile en sortant comme cela. C'est au contraire tout à fait normal, surtout si tu te compares aux autres poufs qui sont maquillés comme des camions, dit-elle à son reflet, en reprenant l'expression moldu.  
Dans un coin du miroir, il y avait, suspendu grâce à la magie, la lettre d'Alex. Elle la relut, pour se persuader d'y aller, et non pas enlever ses vêtements, enfiler son pyjama et se mettre au lit avec une tasse de lait chaude :

_"Salut Hermione,_

_Tout d'abord, j'espère que tu vas bien et j'espère surtout que tu te rappelles de moi; je suis celui qui t'es tombé dessus et qui ensuite, t'es invité à prendre une bière-au-beurre pour m'excuser._

_Ce n'est pas fameux comme rencontre, tu ne trouves pas ?_

_Surtout que cela fait un petit bout de temps que je cherche une bonne manière pour me présenter à toi !_

_Au moins le problème est réglé !_

_Pour être franc, si je t'envoie cette lettre, c'est surtout pour que tu n'oublies pas notre rendez-vous._

_J'espère sincèrement que tu viendras et je te dis à samedi._

_Si d'ici là, tu ne t'es pas enfuis en voyant ma lettre._

_Alex Brickman -Ou le gars qui t'es tombé dessus-"_

_Par chance, rajouta-t-elle à la fin de la dernière phrase de la lettre. Puis elle raccrocha la lettre à sa place.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, fit une grimace à son reflet et partit en courant vers le lac pour retrouver ses amis.

_Tu es sure Gin' ? Dit-elle pour la centième fois en tournant sur elle-même. Lorsqu'elle regarda sa meilleure amie, elle se rendit compte que la rousse ne l'écoutait plus, car en effet elle avait fermé les yeux et s'était bouchée les oreilles. Devant ce mutisme, elle tapota l'épaule de son amie. Gin' ? Tu m'écoute ?

_Bon sang, qui es-tu ? Et qu'as-tu fais d'Hermione Granger ? Celle qui arborait fièrement les couleurs rouge et or, qui en passant sont les couleurs de la maison griffondor, qui en passant -encore !- représente la maison du courage. La gronda gentiment la rousse. Voyons Hermione, tuas peur d'un minuscule rendez-vous, alors qu'à l'âge de onze ans tu te battais contre des échiquiers géants et des chiens à trois têtes ! Te faudrait-il les lunettes d'Harry, pour mieux te voir, et enfin avoir confiance en toi ?

_Merci mon cœur, je ferais comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Non vraiment Gin', ça me touche venant de toi. Dit Harry sur un ton neutre, le visage maussade. Qui débarqua de Merlin sait où et comment.

La plus jeune des Weasley et son petit ami se regardèrent pendant un cours moment, celle-ci lui adressa le même regard que celui de Molly Weasley; lorsqu'elle obligeait ses enfants à ranger leur chambre.

_Harry, aides moi au lieu de bouder comme un gamin de cinq ans.

Le survivant leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers sa meilleure amie. Il plaqua ses deux mas sur les avant-bras de celle-ci et la regarda dans les yeux avant de dire :

_Hermione écoute moi bien, à quatorze heure, tu vas tourner les talons et te diriger vers Alex machin-chose, tu vas le saluer chaleureusement, sourire à tout ce qu'il dit, rougir lorsque tu comprendras que la plupart des choses ne sont pas drôle et que par conséquent, tu souriais bêtement, tu vas ensuite lui raconter ta trépidante vie au près du célèbre et magnifique Harry Potter, lui adresser ton plus beau sourire lorsqu'il te complimentera, et là Hermione, il sera sous ton charme. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait avant.

Hermione en eut les larmes aux yeux, et enlaça chaleureusement son meilleur ami, qui savait trouver les bons mots, pour la rassurer.

_Surtout, faites comme si je n'étais pas là, ok ? Dit soudainement Ginny, imitant un air offusqué. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais passé dix bonnes minutes à essayer de la raisonner, alors que toi, même pas en une minute, le tour est joué !

Les trois éclatèrent de rire et Harry prit Ginny par la taille, avant de l'embrasser. Sous le regard attendri d'Hermione.

_Beurk ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça dans un endroit, ou on sera sure que je ne vous verrez jamais ? Comme Harry, il débarqua sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Il afficha un air à la fois dégoûté et outragé. "Parce que je vous assure, vous m'horrifiez !" rajouta-t-il.

_Viens Ron et laisse les tranquille un peu. L'intima gentiment Hermione. Tu as tendance à débarquer au mauvais moment, presque toujours tu ne trouves pas ?

Ce dernier grogna et la suivit, sans toutefois perdre de sa grimace.

Tout au long du chemin, Hermione le passa à rigoler et à parler avec Ron. Il lui raconta quelques anecdotes sur Lavande, qu'elle commenta souvent par des éclats de rire. Et la gêne qui s'était immiscée entre eux autrefois, avait complétement disparut. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le magasin des jumeaux Weasley; Hermione se retourna vers ses trois amis et prit la parole ;

_Mon rendez-vous est à 14h. Vous voulez faire quoi en attendant ?

_Étant donné que l'on est devant le magasin des jumeaux, on s'achète quelques friandises ! Répondit Ron.

_Ensuite on fait un tour près des boutiques de vêtements, j'ai repéré des petits trucs très intéressant, rajouta Ginny.

_Et puis on passe au magasin de quidditch, je dois me renseigner sur un petit détail. Et il me faut de nouvelles jambières; conclu Harry.

-Et bien, tout est organisé, s'exclama Hermione impressionnée. On prendra des pizzas ou sandwichs à midi chez Joé Burk-King.

La matinée fut un réel moment de plaisir; les bonbons Weasley étaient délicieux, les vêtements trouvés par Ginny étaient fantastiques, et Harry et Ron trouvèrent leur bonheur dans le magasin de sport. Pendant que ces derniers, terminèrent leur achat, Ginny entraina Hermione dehors, pour aller réserver une table.

Lorsqu'Hermione s'assit en face de sa meilleure amie, elle voulut lui demander un conseil, mais elle se ravisa aussitôt. Elle remarqua que la rousse était concentrée sur quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un derrière elle. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air réjouit. La brune décida de se retourner pour comprendre le comportement de son amie, mais elle fut arrêtée par cette dernière, qui lui posa une question, plutôt bizarre :

_Hermione, ce rendez-vous est pour quelle heure ?

_Hum, je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure, c'est à 14h. Tu sais Gin'...

_Tu ne devrais pas y aller 'Mione. La coupa Ginny. Ses yeux habituellement d'un bleu éclatant, reflétaient soudainement du gris acier. Bizarrement, ils rappelèrent à Hermione, les yeux que sa meilleure amie avait lorsqu'Harry était encore avec Cho. En gros son regard était éteint.

_Qu'est ce qui te prend Ginny ? Ne fais pas cette tête. Tenta tout de même Hermione de la rassurer. Tu m'as l'air totalement déçu.

Ginny se ressaisit et sourit à son amie, qui perdit quelque peu confiance. Le sourire était faux et n'exprimait que de la douleur.

_Excuse-moi Hermione, fais attention s'il te plait.

La griffondor était très touché par les paroles de son amie, mais préféra la prendre dans ses bras sans rien dire.

Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, Harry et Ron décidèrent enfin de pointer leur bout du nez. Ils s'assirent auprès des deux griffondor et commandèrent leur déjeuner.

Quatorze heures arriva très vite. Et les battements du cœur d'Hermione s'accélèrent. Le stress la gagna pour aucune raison, et elle en fut tellement confuse, qu'elle n'écoutait plus rien.

_Eh oh ! Hermione ? L'interpella Harry. La dite, sursauta et se retourna vers son ami. Celui-ci lui sourit et dit :

_Tu vas être en retard si tu continu à rester comme ça, debout à fixer la porte comme si elle allait le manger. Allez, tu es courageuse, il ne va te manger, et le porte non plus. File !

Elle sourit et salua ses amis avant de se diriger vers la maison hantée, le lieu de rendez-vous. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le grillage de la maison, elle regarda sa montre. Celle-ci afficha quatorze heure pile. Elle s'assit sur le petit banc en face et attendit. Mais heureusement il ne tarda pas et lorsqu'il la vit, il l'éblouit de son sourire et s'assit auprès de la griffondor.

_Salut Hermione ! lui dit-il timidement. Ce qui fit fondre la brunette.

_Salut ! répondit-elle gaiement.

_J'espère que tu ne m'a pas attendu longtemps, j'ai été retardé.

_Non ne t'inquiète pas, je viens d'arriver. J'étais avec des amis, on mangeait quelque chose au bar " Joé Burk-king ". J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop, j'ai déjà mangé.

Il déglutit et fixa Hermione bêtement, puis lâcha :

_ Au bar " Joé Burk-King " ? A quelle heure y étais- tu ?

Hermione ne compris pas trop le changement brusque du serdaigle, mais lui répondit tous de même.

_ Eh bien je crois qu'on était là-bas depuis midi et quelque. Pourquoi ?

Cette fois-ci il prit un air effaré, mais essaya tous d même de sourire.

_Midi ? Je ne t'ai pas vu, moi aussi j'y étais. Et ne t'inquiète pas, avec des amis on a mangé aussi. Son regard bleu clair croisa celui d'Hermione et lui sourit une nouvelle fois.

_Tant mieux, dit-elle.

_ Tu veux tout de même boire quelque chose ? lui proposa-t-il.

_Non merci, répondit-elle, je suis bien ici.

Ce qui n'était pas du tout un mensonge.

L'heure qui suivit, ils restèrent parler de leur enfance respective. Comment lui, était né dans une famille de sang-pur, mais fut confié à un ami de son père, à la mort de ce-dernier.

La griffondor en fut peinée; hésitante, elle posa tout de même la question :

_Je suis vraiment désolé. Écoute, c'est une question un peu indiscrète, donc tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Voilà, comment est-il mort ?

_Ne t'en fais pas, apparemment il est mort lors d'une attaque, qui opposait les sorciers et les moldus, il a de cela quinze ans. **

La griffondor en rougit, évidemment elle se rappelle très bien de cette attaque, effectué par une secte moldu, qui connaissait leur existence. Cette attaque a été provoquée aux États-Unis.

Voyant qu'elle réfléchissait, il lui prit la main, et la sentit tressaillir. Il fit comme si de rien était, et demanda de lui raconter son enfance à elle.

Elle lui détailla tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait de sa jeunesse, puis ceux sur les écoles moldus, qui n'avait rien à voir.

_Comment as-tu appris que tu étais une sorcière ?

_Et bien, un jour alors que j'étais dans la salle de cours, une fille assise devant moi, n'arrêtait pas de se retourner pour me voler des affaires ou encore pour se moquer de mes dents -à l'époque je portais un appareil dentaire- et de mes cheveux. Alors sous l'effet de la colère, je l'ai fusillée du regard de nombreuses fois, et j'avais des larmes de rage qui coulait. Je lui souhaitais du plus profond de mon cœur que du malheur. Et soudain, son plumeau s'est mit à trembler, et d'un coup s'est renversé sur sa robe. J'étais évidemment sous le choc car c'est ce que j'avais justement espéré qui ce passe quelques secondes avant le "soi-disant accident". Mais j'ai réellement compris ce qui ce qui m'arrivais lorsque un jour, alors que je marchais pour rentrer à la maison, j'ai entendu des miaulements étouffés, venant d'un arbre, et lorsque je me suis rapproché, j'avais découvert qu'un petit chaton tous roux y était coincé. Mais étant trop petite pour grimper dans l'arbre, je me suis borné à lever les mains. Et soudainement, le chat a volé dans les airs avant d'atterrir dans mes bras. J'ai jusqu'à maintenant ce chat. ** Et puis la lettre pour poudlard à confirmé mes dire; J'avais effectivement quelque chose chez moi qui ne tournait pas rond.

Lorsqu'elle termina son récit, elle leva les yeux vers Alex, qui était hilare, et ne s'arrêta qu'a prés une bonne dizaine de minutes.

_Je trouve ça trop mignon ! Commenta-t-il une fois le souffle revenu.

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire et accessoirement de joues en feu.

_Alors ça te dit de retourner au château ?

_Heu oui, je commence à geler. Merci. Répondit Hermione.

Le chemin jusqu'à Poudlard, fut cours. Et le serdaigle, décida de la raccompagner jusqu'à la salle des préfets. Un fois arrivé, Hermione se retourna vers lui et lui proposa d'entrer. Celui-ci allait répondre affirmative, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Laissant place à Drago Malefoy, accoudé négligemment à l'embrasure de la porte. Une lueur de stupeur se refléta dans ses yeux avant de disparaître aussi subitement, qu'Hermione cru rêver. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de montrer ses sentiments.

_Brickman cracha grossièrement celui-ci, nullement impressionné par le serdaigle.

_Malefoy, répondit faiblement l'intéressé. Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Hermione compris, à ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche -parfaite- légèrement ouverte qu'il était plutôt effrayé. Elle ne comprenait pas la peur des élèves, car il n'était évidemment pas le seul. Était-elle donc la seule à ne pas être effrayé par le serpentard ?

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers le blond, la mine exaspéré, limite énervé.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

Lorsqu'il daigna croiser le regard du griffondor, il sonda la jeune femme, envoyant comme des ondes froides grâce à ses beaux yeux bleus/gris.

Une fois l'analyse terminé, il tourna la tête une nouvelle fois vers le serdaigle, tout d'un coup muet, hypnotisé par "le regard Malefoyen" et répondit à Hermione sans la regarder :

_Il est hors de question qu'il mette les pieds ici, point final.

* * *

**_**_**_ J'ai inventé une soi-disant guerre entre les moldus et les sorciers, c'est un détail très important._

_******__Et évidemment j'ai inventé l'histoire que raconte Hermione sur son chat._

* * *

_Il va y avoir un grand changement de situation. a bientôt pour la suite !_

_Et voila pour ce deuxième chapitre ! A vos claviers tout le monde._

_Bisous Kam03_


	5. Chapitre Four

_Bonjour (ou bonsoir) everybody !_

_Me voila avec le quatrième chapitre, qui est un peu plus long que les autres. _

_Il est un peu particulier comme chapitre. Je n'en dis pas plus, vous verrez par vous même !_

Bonne lecture à tous !

On se retrouve en bas ;)

**■ Chapitre Four ■"Sa fait mal de voir nos espoirs s'effondrer, de réaliser que tout n'est qu'illusion, de voir que tout ce qui nous entoure est faux. Et puis parfois, les souvenirs sont douloureux, ils nous hantent, nous poursuivent jusque dans nos rêves, nous empêchent de vivre pleinement. Et le mieux que l'on puisse faire c'est d'attendre, de faire semblant en espérant qu'ils finiront par partir."**

Seize heures. Étant au mois de novembre, le soleil avait tendance à se coucher tôt, le ciel devenait plus obscur et les jours passaient vite. L'hiver se rapprochait à grand pas. En se couchant, le soleil emportait avec lui ses rayons, et par conséquence toute la chaleur de la journée, laissant place au froid de la nuit.  
Deux personnes, assissent l'une en face de l'autre, regardaient le feu de la cheminée, la seule source permettant la chaleur de la salle. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils étaient ainsi, bougeant seulement les yeux pour regarder l'autre, puis revenir à la cheminée. Hermione, contrairement au serpentard qui était de marbre, laissait sa colère l'envahir. A un moment donné, elle ne se retint plus.  
_Pourquoi ? Explosa-t-elle presque.  
Le serpentard ne répondit pas et préféra la regarder s'énerver un peu plus. Elle continua alors, le pulvérisant du regard :  
_ça t'amuse n'est-ce-pas ? Tu t'ennuies tellement de ta petite vie de riche, que tu décides de pourrir ma vie à moi ? Je te repose une dernière fois la question, pourquoi as tu fais ça ?  
Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, apparemment pas du tout touché par ce que venait de dire Hermione. Elle prit d'ailleurs cette expression pour de l'ennuie totale.  
_Pourquoi avoir fait quoi ? Demanda-t-il soudainement. Pour avoir décidé de ne pas laisser entrer un stupide Serdaigle ? Pour t'avoir forcé à entrer à l'intérieur ? Pour lui avoir claqué la porte au nez ?  
_Pour tous cela Malefoy. Répondit-elle un peu plus calmement. Explique-moi, parce que là je ne comprends pas ta réaction, tu n'avais pas à te mêler de ce que je fais, ça ne te regarde pas !  
_Tu me remercieras une autre fois.  
_Explique-moi, dit-elle fermement.  
Il eut un cours moment de silence, ou l'un fusillait l'autre, pendant que ce dernier la sondait.  
_Le problème Granger, c'est que je n'ai pas le droit, ça serait trop facile de tout te révéler. Par contre je peux te raconter ce qui s'est réellement passé l'année dernière. Et je te crois assez intelligente pour interpréter mes paroles. Tu me suis ?  
_Vas-y, je t'écoute. Dit la Griffondor.  
_Seulement, ce que je vais te raconter, personne n'en est au courant et malgré tout, personne ne te croiras. Donc tu gardes ça pour toi. Jure que tu ne diras rien.

_Je le jure. Raconte maintenant.

_Ne me donne surtout pas d'ordre. Répliqua le blond.

Hermione préféra ne rien dire, au risque de déclencher une nouvelle dispute. Drago, qui était assis en face d'Hermione, se coucha de tout son long sur le canapé rouge. Il regarda un moment le plafond avant de dire :  
_Mathilde Stroppiana, ça te dit quelque chose ?  
_Evidemment, c'est la jeune Serdaigle de cinquième année qui s'est suicidée. Mais quel est le rapport ?  
_Elle ne s'est pas suicidée comme tout le monde le pense. Tu sais qu'elle est sorti avec Brick...  
_Oui je le sais, et il n'a rien avoir avec son décès, et si tu essayes de me faire comprendre que je vais me trancher les veines à cause de lui, c'est que tu es minable. Je dirais même pathétique. Le coupa-t-elle sèchement.  
_Et si tu me laissais finir ? En plus tu n'as rien écouté. C'est un meurtre, pas un suicide.

_**Flashback :**_

Il était vingt-trois heures, lorsque McGonagall le libéra de ses heures de retenus. Il avait passé trois heures dans cette maudite salle, à rédiger une dissertation sur les différentes formes que pouvait prendre un méta morphe. Cette vielle peau avait le chic de faire passer une heure pour l'éternité. Lorsqu'il referma enfin la porte de la salle de cours, un vent glacé l'envahit. Et par la fenêtre du couloir, il put remarquer que la pluie battait très fort sur le parc. "Super, songea-t-il, rien de mieux qu'une douche bien glacé après trois heures d'ennuis." Rien d'étonnant en ce mois de mars.  
Après cinq minutes de marche dans les couloirs, il se rappela que le raccourcit qui menait aux dortoirs des serpentards l'obligeait à passer sous la pluie. Et le seul chemin sec prenait dix bonnes minutes. Lorsqu'il arriva presque devant les dortoirs des Serdaigle, il surprit une discussion entre deux personnes. D'après le son des voix, c'était des élèves, et non pas des professeurs. Il se rapprocha un peu plus, et grâce à un sort informulé, il put entendre à distance ce que les deux jeunes gens se disaient :  
_Tu en est sur Alex ? Demanda l'un des deux. Au son plutôt aigu de sa voix, Drago en déduit que c'était une fille.  
_Est ce que tu m'aimes Mathilde ? Demanda ledit Alex.

Le serpentard écarquilla les yeux. C'était Alex Brickman, le Serdaigle qui avait la cote auprès des filles.

_Bien sur quelle question, et tu as toute ma confiance, seulement ce ne sont pas des gens très fréquentables tu le sais, en plus ce n'est rien je peux attendre. Dit la jeune fille.  
_Qui ? Peter Lypse et Jasper Anselm ? Ma belle, si tu as confiance en moi, tu dois avoir confiance en eux aussi. Fais-moi plaisir s'il te plait. Et puis tu connais aussi Drago Malefoy non ? Et depuis le temps que tu attends pour pouvoir en voir ne serait-ce qu'un seul.  
Drago compris enfin ce qui se passait ici. Comment avait-il put oublier que ce soir était celui où ils devaient choisir une sang-de-bourbe ? Alors c'était Mathilde Stroppiana la première, dommage, elle était plutôt mignonne.  
_Bon d'accord, demain à cette heure même retrouvez-moi devant l'endroit habituel. Je t'aime Alex.  
_Moi aussi Mathis. A demain.  
_Tu ne rentres pas avec moi aux dortoirs ?  
_Heu...j'ai un petit truc à régler... Bye.  
Drago annula alors le sort, et décida d'attendre le Serdaigle de l'autre côté du couloir. Exactement la part ou il allait passer pour rejoindre Peter et Jasper. Lorsqu'Alex arriva à sa hauteur, il fut surpris de voir Drago adossé au mur.  
_Alors c'est elle ? Demanda tout simplement le serpentard.  
_Ouais... De toutes les façons, cette sang-de-bourbe ne mérite rien d'autre, elle et ses parents de moldus de merde ! Crois-moi Malefoy, rien que de l'embrasser me répugne.  
Celui-ci ne répondit pas, et ensemble, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Le trajet fut tranquille, chacun de son côté réfléchissait profondément. Drago connaissait plutôt bien la victime, cette rousse aux yeux verts qu'il avait insulté lors de ses premières années à Poudlard, ainsi que maltraiter. Mais au fil des années, Mathilde avait développé un charme, de par sa tignasse flamboyante, et son caractère frivole. La Serdaigle avait elle aussi succombé au charme Malefoyen, et cela plus d'une fois. Mais rien de très sérieux, en connaissant sa répugnance pour les sangs-impurs.

C'est alors que sans surprise, une porte apparut sur le mur vierge en coupant les pensées du serpentard. La porte s'ouvrit sur une chambre, éclairée seulement par des dizaines de bougies de part et d'autre des murs. Elle avait un côté, plutôt glauque. Et toute personne non-habituée à ce genre de décor n'en frissonnera. Plus loin, dans, le recoin le plus sombre, deux personnes s'y tenaient. L'un assis sur une chaise, l'autre debout tout près.  
_Malefoy. Brickman. Salua, la personne assise, qui se trouvait être Jasper. L'autre leur adressa un signe de tête à peine perceptible, vu la couleur très foncé de sa peau.  
_Alors ? Demanda-t-il  
Ce fut Drago qui répondit le premier :  
_Mathilde Stroppiana.  
_Bien, répondit Peter, voilà une bonne chose de faite. Ces sangs-de-bourbe vont payer pour tous le mal qu'ils ont faits. Quand, où et comment avez-vous fait ?  
_Demain près du lac, à 23h, elle croit qu'elle va enfin voir un sombral aux ailes d'argent, et ça grâce à votre aide répondit Alex sur un ton sec.  
_Bon travail. C'est le maître qui va être content, Jasper tu le préviens ? Demanda le seul noir de la pièce.  
_Non, je préfère être sure que tout ce passe comme prévu, tu connais le maître, si notre mission est découverte et qu'elle échoue, c'est nous qui y passerons cette fois et sa mère à lui Répondit Jasper, en visant Drago de la tête. Et puis nous devons attendre les vacances prochaines. Les lettres envoyées et reçues commencent à être contrôlées.  
_Parfait. Demain 23h. Rajouta Drago, avant de partir.  
Sur le chemin qui le menait aux dortoirs des serpentards, il laissa toute l'entrevu défiler dans sa tête. Leur première mission allait enfin terminer demain. Bizarrement il ne ressentait rien, ni joie, ni tristesse, ni satisfaction. Cette fille allait mourir, devant ses yeux qui plus est, et ça ne l'affectait même pas, à croire qu'il ne ressentait jamais rien.

"Allons se changer les idées songea-t-il, une nuit de distraction ne sera pas de refus."

Le lendemain, il passa tout de même la journée un peu sur ses nerfs. Raison pour laquelle il n'était pas parti de toute la journée aux cours. Il avait une mauvaise intuition à propos du rendez-vous le soir. Et les quelques personnes qu'ils avaient vu, avaient subis son humeur massacrante. Pansy avait même eu droit à son spécial surnom attribué par les Griffondor; qui n'est autre que « tête de pékinois ».

A midi lorsqu'il était sorti pour aller manger, il rencontra Mathilde sur le chemin, elle lui fit un petit sourire timide auquel il ne répondit pas, mais il continua tout de même à la fixer. Celle-ci évidemment habitué à ce manège, leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers son amie, qui n'avait absolument rien remarqué de l'échange discret.  
Il s'assit à sa place, réservé exclusivement au prince, comme il aimait très souvent le dire et entama son déjeuner. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, on ne pouvait plus vraiment appeler cela "une assiette de petit pois", mais plutôt "un massacre de pois verts". Drago n'avait plus d'appétit, et ce qui l'énervait le plus dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il n'en savait fichtrement rien du pourquoi.  
_Drag' ça va pas ? Lui demanda une des seules personnes autorisées à lui parler.  
_De quoi je me mêle ? Lui répondit sèchement le blond, qui n'avait pas levé la tête lorsque Zabini lui avait adressé la parole.  
Le noir ne répondit pas, mais rien qu'au ton qu'avait pris Malefoy, il comprit que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour parler. Il s'en alla donc laissant le prince à ses réflexions. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps non plus avant de remonter à son dortoir. Il regarda le réveil tout près de son lit, grogna de mécontentement lorsqu'il constata qu'il était encore très tôt, et attrapa un bouquin qu'il avait « emprunté » à une deuxième année.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait nuit noire. Tous les élèves de son dortoir dormaient, et lui-même avait dû s'endormir à cause du fichu livre qui n'était alors là pas du tout intéressant et qui était ouvert sur son ventre. Son réveil indiquait « dix heures cinquante » ce qui lui laissait le temps de se préparer. Un Malefoy doit toujours avoir l'air présentable. Tels sont les premiers mots qu'il avait appris à sa naissance. Il se regarda dans la glace, et eu un petit sourire au coin lorsqu'il s'en rappela. « L'enfance, songea-t-il ironiquement, un des meilleurs moment de notre vie ». Et son sourire s'élargit. Ensuite il s'en alla, pour rejoindre ses nouveaux amis.

Lorsqu'il arriva près du saule cogneur, Mathilde était la seule qui était arrivée à l'heure. Il remarqua qu'elle était frigorifiée, et ne portait seulement qu'un sweat-shirt par-dessus son pyjama. Ses cheveux, même pendant la nuit, gardaient leur luminosité. Elle ferma les yeux et leva la tête vers le ciel, elle resta quelques secondes ainsi, puis elle les rouvrit et se tourna vers la personne qui avait écrasé un branche d'arbre. En l'occurrence Drago. Celui-ci s'approcha et lui adressa un signe de tête :

_Très sexy ta tenue Stroppiana.

_Bien le bonsoir à toi aussi Drago. Dit-elle en souriant. Ne t'en fais surtout pas pour moi, je vais bien et je suppose que toi aussi n'est-ce pas ? Rajouta-t-elle d'un ton ironique mais pas du tout méchant. Lorsqu'il ne dit rien, elle se risqua à rajouter : Je te connais plus bavard...

_Et moi plus silencieuse. Dit-il en ouvrant la bouche pour la deuxième fois.

Etonnamment, elle se mit à rire, d'un rire cristallin et mélodieux. Drago ne l'avait jamais entendue rire de cette façon. Habituellement elle émettait seulement un sourire, ou un rire tellement discret qu'on ne l'entendait pas. Il l'a regarda et leva un sourcil. Signe qu'il était agacé et ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi elle rigolait.

_Tu as raison, je suis juste un peu plus heureuse qu'avant. Sais-tu que ce que toi et tes amis vont me montrer, est une des espèces les plus rares ? J'ai d'ailleurs lut dans un livre qu'il n'existait que deux descendant seulement. En l'occurrence, celui-ci et un autre. Il parait qu'il se situe en Russie. Lorsque mes parents vont apprendre que toutes mes recherches ne sont pas basées sur des histoires ! J'en rêve depuis un bout de temps.

Elle se rendit compte ensuite qu'elle tenait le blond par le col et qu'ils étaient maintenant très proches.

_Excuse-moi. Murmura-t-elle. Et a moment où elle le lâcha et baissa la tête, il lui souleva le visage doucement, et attrapa ses lèvres pour lui déposer un baiser passionné, mais qui avait pour elle le gout d'un baiser d'adieu.

Le serpentard avait conscience que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais cette fille ressemblait à un petit bout d'arc-en-ciel, souriante, gracieuse et même ensoleillée.

Son dégout pour les sangs-de-bourbe n'avait pas changé, il continuait à les insupporter et les considérer comme inférieurs, seulement celle-ci lui aura tout de même eu le culot de lui ouvrir un tout petit peu le cœur, sans s'en rendre compte bien sûr.

Il se détacha d'elle et la regarda ouvrir les yeux doucement. Ses yeux verts brillaient, et reflétaient la lune bleue en croissant.

_Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

Il ne répondit pas, mais lui attrapa une mèche de cheveux, qu'il tournoya autour du doigt, avant de la replacer derrière son oreille. Celle-ci continua à attendre une réponse, qui ne vint malheureusement pas. C'est à ce moment-là que les trois retardataires débarquèrent, n'ayant rien surpris de la scène interdite.

_Et bien tout le monde est là apparemment, dit Jasper avec un petit sourire au coin. On croyait que Drago sera le dernier à se présenter. Comment vas-tu Mathilde ?

_Bien merci. Alors c'est ici que vous avez rencontré le sombral aux ailes d'argent ? Dit-elle pour changer de sujet. La question du métis, n'avait rien d'amicale. Elle en était certaine.

_Non, un peu plus loin. Lui répondit Peter qui avait commencé à s'engouffrer dans la forêt interdite. Suis-nous.

Elle hocha la tête et attrapa la main que lui tendait son petit ami, qui suivait déjà les trois serpentard. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, à la recherche de cette perle rare, qui bizarrement avait été aperçu par ces quatre adolescents. En y réfléchissant, elle remarqua qu'ils n'étaient jamais apparus ensemble.

«Depuis quand sont-ils amis ? Songea-t-elle, je ne les ai jamais vus ensemble. » Son cerveau continua à réfléchir, et aux plus des idées apparaissaient, au plus elle prenait peur. La forêt ne la rassurait en rien. Ses jambes devenaient plus lourdes, la peur commençait à la paralyser. Seulement ce qui lui permettait d'avancer c'était tout d'abord la main de son petit ami, et puis la minuscule voix qui résonnait dans sa tête et qui lui disait qu'elle était ridicule, et que ces quatre adolescents ne sont pas des psychopathes violeurs. Encore moins Drago, il le lui avait prouvé, il n'y a même pas un quart d'heure.

En avançant, elle constata que les arbres devenaient plus denses, ce qui empêchait la lumière de la lune de pénétrer, et par conséquent, la forêt devenait sombre, au point de ne voir presque plus rien. Drago avait dû constater la même chose, il attrapa sa baguette et prononça un « Lumos ». Le blond était à sa droite, et elle lui lança quelques œillades, pour s'assurer qu'il ne bougera pas. Elle trouvait cela stupide de croire plus en un serpentard à la réputation d'être un salaud, plutôt qu'à son propre petit ami qui appartenait en plus à sa maison. Et de nouveau, une question lui vint à l'esprit. Que faisaient ensemble Drago et Alex ? Ne sont-ils pas quelque peu rivales ? Les battements de son cœur s'affolaient. C'était mauvais signe.

_On est encore loin Alex ? Murmura-t-elle, la voix de son petit ami la rassurera surement. Celui-ci, pour toute réponse retira sa main de la sienne et s'éloigna. Hébétée, elle resta sur place, les jambes tremblantes. Elle le regarda un moment, puis lorsqu'il saisit sa baguette, elle se retourna vers les trois autres traitres.

_Que me voulez-vous ? Cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Ce fut Jasper qui répondit :

_Il y a quarante ans de cela, une guerre a éclaté en Grèce. Opposant les sorciers et les moldus. Les sorciers étaient capturés pour finir sur les buchers, les soirs de fêtent, pendant les cérémonies. Ils ont été découverts à cause des sang-de-bourbe, mal dans leur peau, d'être différent de leurs familles et amis. Un peu comme toi. Sans savoir qu'au fond, ils étaient plus forts, plus puissants. Les sorciers anglais, ne supportaient plus le massacre de leurs confrères, ils se sont donc rendus jusqu'en Grèce ou la bataille éclata. Les moldus utilisaient la magie des sang-de-bourbe, des traitres, pour détruire ceux qui étaient de toute évidence leurs supérieurs. Et je suppose qu'ils se sont rendu compte. Parmi ces nobles et courageux sorciers anglais, qui se sont proposés pour la bataille, il y avait mon grand-père ainsi que celui de Peter. Et bien d'autres encore. C'est à cause des gens comme tes parents, que je ne connais pas mon grand-père. Si aujourd'hui tu es là, ma belle, c'est parce que ça fait aujourd'hui quarante années, que la guerre est terminé, c'est bien sur les sorciers qui l'ont remporté. Cette guerre a quand même durée cinq ans. Cinq ans de souffrances pour nous. Et tu es la pour le sacrifice. Un rituel créé il y a longtemps, ou une sang-de-bourbe, goutte à la souffrance qu'ont provoquée les siens. Mais ne t'en fais pas jolie Mathilde, on ne va pas te bruler. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres.

A cette blague de mauvais gout, Peter éclata de rire, suivit d'Alex. Seul Drago était resté silencieux. Il faut dire que les yeux de Mathilde fixés sur lui ne l'aidaient en rien. Elle se retourna alors vers Jasper :

_Vous êtes malades. Tout cela est terminé. Vous l'avez dit vous-mêmes ! Et puis moi, je n'y suis pour rien dans toute cette histoire ! Je n'ai aucune origine grecque ! Bon sang, ce n'est pas du tout drôle. Elle tomba à genoux sur le gazon mouillé, et pleura les mains sur son visage. Elle regarda ensuite une nouvelle fois la seule personne en qui elle pouvait trouver un peu d'aide.

_Je t'en supplie Drago, aide-moi, ne me laisse pas tomber ! Drago aide-moi ! Ne me laisse pas... Cria-t-elle presque, alors que son petit ami lui retenait fermement les bras derrière son dos. Elle reçut ensuite une gifle du métis, pour qu'elle cesse de crier pour rien.

Le blond ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. S'il revoyait encore ses yeux bleus éteints horrifiés et déçus, il tentera forcément de l'aider. Mais ce sera sa mère qui en payera le prix, et ça, il n'était pas prêt à la perdre. Pour rien au monde. Il s'en alla donc, le cœur brisé par les cris désespérés et douloureux de la Serdaigle, qui était en train de se faire trancher les veines.

Il apprit le lendemain comme tout le monde, le suicide de la jeune Serdaigle de cinquième année, qui s'était tranchée les veines. Il assista aux funérailles comme toute l'école, et participait même aux minutes de silence pour cette jeune adolescente qui resplendissait auparavant de bonheur. Mathilde Stroppiana avait été le sujet de discutions pendant deux semaines. Semaines pendant lesquelles, il crut que l'enfer c'était abattu sur lui. Il pensa aux parents de la défunte qui avait surement reçu une lettre de Poudlard. Mais pas celles que leur fille leur envoyait comme d'habitude, celles qui étaient généralement parfumées au jus de citrouille. Il apprit aussi que ses parents avaient réclamés le corps de leur unique fille. Pour faire leur deuil. Depuis, il essaya de minimisé ses rencontres avec le groupe, qui lui avaient confiés avoir trouvé cela excitant, et qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'en était allé. La raison est que jusqu'aujourd'hui, sa première victime, mais aussi premier amour, le hantait. Alors qu'il n'avait même assisté à sa mort. _**»**_

Lorsqu'il termina de raconter son histoire, Drago se traita de tous les noms, et se donna des gifles mentalement, que son père aurait eu un plaisir de le faire en vrai. Il se retourna ensuite vers la Griffondor qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de tout le récit. Elle le regarda, affichant un air impassible, que lui avait pour habitude d'utiliser. Il en déduit donc qu'elle réfléchissait.

Mais quoi dire après une histoire telle que celle-ci ? Que faire ? Pleurer ? Crier ? Fuir ? Tout balancer ? Hermione décida de le croire, et de ne rien raconter à qui que ce soit. Seulement comment le croire après tout ce qu'il avait dit sur Alex ? Ce garçon pour qui elle craquait et qui lui avait fait comprendre que c'était réciproque. Cet apollon qui la faisait rêver. Elle se leva du canapé et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre ou elle s'enferma à double tour. Elle ne pouvait rien dire pour le moment. Tout cela sous l'œil anxieux du serpentard, qui ne pouvait pas la brusquer. Il décida de s'endormir sur le canapé pour se réveiller au moment où la lionne s'attaquera à lui. Il ferma les yeux pour rejoindre Mathilde dans un millième rêve ou tout est bien qui finit bien. Seulement, pourquoi ce rêve prenait petit à petit l'apparence d'un cauchemar ?

Alors ? Alors ?

Héhéhé ! Je serais très curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensé !

Laissez-moi vos avis !

Bisous Kam03


	6. Chapitre Five

_Bonjour (ou bonsoir) !_**  
**

_Je poste le cinquième chapitre avec un jour de retard, et je m'en excuse sincèrement ! _

_J'espère que cette suite vous motivera à me donnez vos avis... Je me sens abandonnée..._

_J'ai raison ? Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? _

_Ok je laisse tombé, je vous laisse tranquille._

_Bonne lecture très chers lecteurs._

**■ Chapitre Five ■" Le doute. C'est quelque chose de sournois. Sa s'insinue au fond de nous sans qu'on s'en aperçoive. Mais une fois qu'il est là, il est quasi impossible de le faire partir. Il faut quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour l'effacer. Mais quand cette personne ne se présente pas, comment doit-on faire ? "**

Voilà bien une demi-heure qu'Hermione était réveillée et enfermée dans sa chambre, elle faisait les cents pas en suivant les rayures jaune en forme de cercle imprimé sur le tapis qui décorait l'entrée de sa grande chambre.

_« Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il fout là ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Merlin ? » Ne cessait-elle de répéter en boucle après qu'elle eut ouvert la porte et par conséquent, découvert le blond tranquillement endormi. En effet ce matin à neuf heure, Hermione fut réveillée par un torrent de pluie et de grêle qui s'était abattu sur sa fenêtre. La journée commençait plutôt mal. Après dix minutes de recherche intensive de son second chausson qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce (Allez savoir comment !) la Griffondor décida d'aller prendre une douche qui lui remettrait les idées en place. Au cours du trajet qui séparait sa chambre à la salle de bain, un reniflement résonna dans la pièce, ce qui la laissa figer d'horreur. Elle ferma les yeux souffla longuement et afficha sur son visage un masque d'indifférence, prête à la confrontation avec son serpentard « préféré ». Voilà que la journée commençait vraiment mal ce dimanche. Seulement, en se retournant elle fut à la fois étonnée et rassurée de trouver le serpentard négligemment étendu sur le canapé. Ses chaussures sous la table basse, sa chemise ouverte laissant apparaître son torse superbement musclé. Son bras gauche était suspendu en l'air, tenant entre deux doigts sa cravate en soie noire. Ses cheveux habituellement soignés menaient une bataille sans pitié sur le sommet de son crâne. La Griffondor en garda la bouche ouverte de stupeur. Était-elle la seule à avoir vu Drago Malefoy aussi peu présentable ? Il faut croire que oui. Et le fait qu'elle le trouve aussi mignon et vulnérable n'arrangeait pas les choses. Hermione fit bêtement marche arrière et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Elle se doutait au fond que c'était pour lui parler. Mais cette idée la perturbait, si lui il avait quelque chose à rajouté, elle en revanche ne savait même pas quoi faire et flippait de devoir le recroiser. Franchement que feriez-vous si votre pire ennemi, qui partage les mêmes appartements que vous, décide de vous raconter un crime épouvantable que lui et ses psychopathes d'amis ainsi que votre propre petit-ami, avaient exercé sur une innocente fille dont il était apparemment tombé amoureux car elle devait payer pour la guerre qui c'était déroulé il y a quarante ans ? Dit comme cela Hermione frissonna, ce n'est pas tout le temps que l'on entend parler d'un crime à Poudlard, jamais en fait.  
Elle repensa à la pauvre Mathilde, qui avait dû souffrir toute la nuit. La Griffondor s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir rapidement. C'était tout de même insensé que quatre élèves ont pu tuer une jeune fille, en maquillant cela pour du suicide, sous le nez du directeur qui n'est d'autre que le plus grand sorcier de la planète, Albus Dumbledore. Et puis pourquoi Malefoy s'était-il risqué à lui raconté ça à elle, une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe, alors qu'il pouvait être renvoyé définitivement de l'école, et en plus risqué de perdre sa mère si Voldemort l'apprenait. C'était complètement absurde. Malefoy avait créé tout ce cirque pour la voir souffrir de sa rupture. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter la voir heureuse. Toute cette mise en scène sur Alex n'était que de la rigolade. Voilà pourquoi il l'attendait sur le canapé depuis hier soir, il voulait voir sa réaction le matin. Voir si elle le croyait ou non.

_Et bien Malefoy, je suis désolé de te dire que je ne suis pas assez stupide pour m'arrêter à cette histoire qui n'a ni queue ni tête. Dit-elle à voix haute. Et de ce pas, elle se leva, ouvrit la porte sans aucune délicatesse, et sourit même lorsque la porte avait claqué, et qui fit sursauter le serpentard.

_En effet toi, tu n'as pas peur des portes qui claquent n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-elle, un sourire méchamment peint sur ses lèvres, en faisant allusion à la scène avec le lecteur DVD. Ensuite elle s'installa à la même place qu'hier soir lorsqu'il essayait de la baratiner.

_Merlin, c'est quoi ton putain de problème Granger ? S'exclama-t-il de très mauvaise humeur. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que le blond détestait, c'était de se réveiller en sursaut. Il remarqua que la lionne aussi était de très mauvais poils. Et les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux, lui confirma qu'elle n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. C'est alors qu'il se rappela sa soirée sous forme de flashs, et pour la première fois il baissa les yeux, s'en demandait ce qui lui avait pris de se confier. Et en constatant la mauvaise humeur de la Griffondor, elle n'adoptait pas du tout le comportement auquel il s'attendait. Mais ne fut pas surpris pour autant.

_Mon problème Malefoy ? Sérieusement tu ne t'en doute même pas un peu ? Demanda-t-elle très calmement. Eh bien, mon problème c'est que tes conneries n'ont pas du tout fonctionné comme tu l'espérais. Et oui mon pauvre, je ne suis pas aussi conne que toutes les autres que tu as rencontrés. Franchement j'aurais pu tout avaler, sauf cette histoire, ou toi, tu tombes amoureux d'une pauvre sang-de-bourbe. Que tu as ensuite tué avec son petit-ami, qui en passant est devenu le mien. Tu sais quoi, je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dis, rien fais. Et je vais tout de suite oublier cette histoire pathétique que tu as inventée pour me ruiner la vie.

_Est-ce que tu t'entends seulement parler ? A t'entendre, on croirait que je passe ma vie à te rabaisser. Je ne nie pas le fais que c'est un de mes passe-temps favori, mais tu n'es pas le centre du monde, et encore moins le mien. Alors fais comme tu veux, oublie toute cette histoire. Mais ne dis surtout pas que personne ne t'a prévenu. C'est d'accord ?

Drago s'en alla sans même lui laisser une chance de lui répondre. Il claqua la porte de sa chambre, avant d'aller poser ses nerfs sur son coussin. Il le jeta parterre, et sous la force de la pression, le coussin rebondit méchamment pour atterrir de nouveau sur le lit. Le serpentard attrapa sa bouteille de whisky et se réfugia sur sa fenêtre aménagé d'un coussin confortable. Les mots de la Griffondor, lui avait fait mal. Cette histoire était déjà assez pénible à raconter, et puis douloureux de se remémoré de tels souvenirs, et elle, elle ne s'était pas gêner à le ridiculiser. Il pouvait donc parfaitement ne pas accepter un tel jugement de sa part. Il tenta de se rappelé sa dispute avec la Griffondor.

_« Franchement j'aurais pu tout avaler, sauf cette histoire, ou toi, tu tombes amoureux d'une pauvre sang-de-bourbe »

Il n'avait pas pour habitude de ressentir quelque chose pour qui que ce soit, ça il la lui accordait. Et pourtant Mathilde avait quand même réussi. C'est pourquoi il la détestait tout de même autant qu'il l'avait aimé. Son père avait raison, l'amour est un des sentiments les plus faibles, et peut-être même le plus faible. Raison pour laquelle, depuis sa naissance on lui avait appris à rejeter ses sentiments. Jusqu'à l'année dernière il se croyait immunisé, ce qui était une très grosse erreur.

Quand à Hermione, elle était restée secouée par cette situation, qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle était pourtant persuadée que le serpentard avait inventé ce mensonge pour l'embrouiller, histoire de rigoler un peu, devant son air abasourdi. Elle le lui avait offert, tout ce qu'il demandait sur un plateau, et lui il l'avait clairement refusé, ce qui sema un énorme chaos dans la tête d'Hermione.  
Après plusieurs minutes de réflexions, la lionne décida d'oublier cette histoire, et passé à autre chose, car une nouvelle question s'était formée : Pourquoi Drago Malefoy risquait-il sa vie et celle de sa mère pour elle, son ennemie de toujours ?

Après sa douche, Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre pour mettre son uniforme et sa robe de sorcière. Une fois prête, et pour une raison indéterminée, elle voulut rendre visite à Malefoy, qui n'avait pas du tout quitté sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle fut proche de la « porte des enfers », un frisson la traversa, et elle le prit comme un avertissement. Elle se résigna donc et sortit finalement de la salle des préfets d'un pas rapide. Et tout ceci, se déroula sous l'œil impassible de Malefoy, qui l'avait observé par la porte entrebâillé de la salle de bain. Elle était tellement préoccupée qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le blond sortir de sa chambre pour aller dans une autre pièce.

Sur le chemin qui menait à la grande salle, elle rencontra Luna, qui lui avait affirmé qu'elle l'attendait car les nargols l'avaient prévenue que la brune passerait par ici. Luna se contenta d'animé la conversation, commenté pas très souvent par Hermione. Au bout d'un cours moment, elles durent se séparer pour rejoindre chacune leur table respective. Et la lionne n'eut aucun mal à dénicher une place entre Ginny et Seamus, mais malheureusement, en face de Lavande qui nourrissait amoureusement Ron. Ses voisins et elle en grimacèrent de dégout profond. Harry fut le dernier arrivé, ses cheveux toujours aussi emmêlé. Après qu'il a salué ses amis, Ginny s'approcha de lui et plongea sa main dans ses cheveux, dans l'attention de les aplatir. Son petit-ami l'a remercia d'un petit sourire avant de l'embrasser.

Hermione remarqua que tout le monde autour d'elle était heureux en couple, et normalement elle devait l'être aussi. Si la voix de Malefoy ne cessait de répéter le même mensonge. Elle sortait avec l'un des plus beaux garçons, il était adorable, drôle et gentil. Et pourtant, cette histoire ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête.

Ginny après avoir terminé son petit-déjeuner, se retourna vers Hermione qui était plonger dans une réflexion intense, cette dernière mélangeait depuis deux minutes son café. La rousse tenta de la réveillé d'un petit geste de la main. Lorsque sa meilleure amie émergea, elle lui fit signe de la suivre dehors. La brune accepta et but d'un trait son café avant de rejoindre la jeune Weasley.

_Tu ne m'as pas raconté ta soirée hier Mione, et tu as l'air totalement absente. Ça s'est mal passé ? Lui demanda Ginny.

_Non au contraire, tout était parfait et il m'a même raccompagné jusqu'à la salle des préfets. Hermione dut s'arrêté car ses larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Une fois ressaisit, elle raconta à Ginny, toute sa soirée ainsi que sa matinée. Elle dut même passé par l'histoire que Malefoy lui avait racontée en omettant quelques petits détails. Ginny, elle, se contenta de l'écouter, l'air grave. Lorsque la préfète des griffondors termina son récit, elles étaient arrivées devant la salle des préfets et elle invita sa meilleure amie à y entrer. Cette dernière ne refusa pas.

_Fais comme chez toi Gin. Lui dit Hermione avant de s'affaler sur l'un des canapés. Elle attrapa sa baguette pour allumer la cheminée qui s'était éteinte. Puis elle se retourna vers Ginny qui avait pris place sur le canapé d'en face.

_Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon rencard ? Dit-elle avec une touche d'ironie.

_Et bien, le début n'était pas mal du tout. Et je pense que si ton voisin de chambre ne l'a pas laissé entrer c'est tout d'abord pour marquer son territoire. C'est un male, tu n'y peux rien ! Nous les filles, nous sommes moins possessives... enfin ça dépend. Et puis peut-être qu'il a fait ça pour t'énervé, mais toi et moi, nous savons que ce n'est pas son style de farce. Il aurait mieux fait de te dire que c'est un coureur de jupon, si c'était une farce, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

_Oui, mais je préfère la version ou lui se fout de ma gueule, plutôt que de savoir que quatre psychopathes veulent ma peau.

La rousse acquiesça avant de s'étendre de tout son long sur le canapé. Sous l'effet de la fatigue Hermione plongea dans un sommeil profond. Et Ginny préféra ne pas la réveiller, se rappelant qu'Hermione avait passé une nuit pénible. Elle ferma les yeux une dizaine de secondes pour pouvoir à son tour rejoindre le pays des rêves, seulement Merlin en avait décidé autrement. La porte de la salle des préfets s'ouvrit pour ensuite se refermer. La Griffondor encore réveillé ouvrit les yeux et s'assit en tailleur pour accueillir le nouveau venu.

Lorsque Drago Malefoy atteint le grand salon, il se figea de surprise un court moment avant de reprendre son air impassible qu'il affichait en permanence.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? Dit-il pour rompre le silence qui était déjà installé.

_Hermione m'a invité. Répondit-elle simplement. C'est évident non ?  
Elle Afficha un petit sourire moqueur, mais très discret.  
_Ne joue pas avec moi Weasley femelle, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Tu m'entends ? Dit le blond d'un air menaçant.

La rousse acquiesça, préférant ne pas le provoqué de peur de réveiller le lion endormit. A sa grande surprise, Malefoy se joignit à eux. Il occupa le troisième et dernier canapé.

_Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il

_Non pas vraiment, on est venu juste après le petit-déjeuner.

_Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, c'est réservé spécialement aux préfets.

_Oui et alors ? Toi tu ne te gêne pas à inviter un nombre incalculable de filles pour autant.

_D'où tu sais ça toi ? Le serpentard resta abasourdi par ses propos. Savoir que Ginny, l'une des seules filles qui n'était pas passé par sa chambre fut au courant. Granger parlait apparemment beaucoup.

_Voyons Malefoy ! Tu es passé par beaucoup de filles, même les griffondors. Et j'en connais trois qui ne savent pas tenir leur langue. Répondit Ginny avec un semblant d'ironie.

Alors comme cela toutes ses conquêtes se savaient utilisés ? Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

_Et toi Weasley, tu aurais envie de raconté quelque chose à tes copines, comme cela tu pourras participer aux conversations. T'entant n'est-ce pas ? Drago ne se retint pas à lâcher un petit rire devant les sourcils levés de la Griffondor.

Celle-ci décida tout de même d'entrer dans le jeu :

_Tu aimerais n'est-ce pas ? Dommage que moi je sois déjà prise. On aurait très bien put s'amusé.  
Le sourire du serpentard s'élargit encore plus.

_Ah oui c'est vrai, toi et Potty vous êtes ensemble. Mes félicitations. J'espère que vous êtes heureux ensemble. Et puis c'est dommage Weasley femelle que tu lui sois fidèle. Fidèle comme un bon toutou tiens ! C'est moldu je pense.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour moi va ! Au moins je ne suis pas seul comme toi. Seul comme un chien. En attendant de trouver quelqu'un pour lui rester fidèle.

_Ne compte pas trop la dessus ma petite. Tu peux être sûr que ça n'arrivera jamais.

_N'en sois pas si sûr mon vieux, tu ne sais pas ce que te réserve la vie.

_Bon tu vois bien que ta copine est endormie, pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore ici ? Dit soudainement Drago, qui voulait changer de discussion.

_Tu ne peux pas comprendre, mais sache que c'est ce que l'on appelle l'amitié.

_Oh je vois, et bien ça sert hein ? Je vois d'ailleurs que tu t'amuse, et puis s'il lui arrive quelque chose au moins tu seras là.

_Laisse tomber, et au risque de me répéter, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

_On est d'accord là-dessus, je ne comprends absolument pas.

_Et toi pourquoi tu restes ici ? Demanda alors la rousse, surement pas pour Hermione, je me trompe ?

_Je suis chez moi au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, si je veux rester dans mon salon, je ne vais pas m'en priver. Et ce n'est surement pas vous deux qui vont m'en empêcher.

_Tu es stupide. Répliqua sèchement Ginny

_Tu ne l'ai pas moins. Dit Malefoy sur le même ton.

_Et un vrai gamin en plus de cela.

_C'est qui le gamin là ?

Le silence se réinstalla, savourés par les deux personnes encore réveillés. Malheureusement il ne dura pas très longtemps.

_Vous avez finis ? Prévenez-moi sinon, comme cela je pourrais très bien allez me reposer dans ma chambre.

C'était Hermione qui avait parlé, ses traits étaient fatiguez. Drago et Ginny n'eut aucun mal à deviner, que depuis tout à l'heure, elle ne dormait pas, elle les écoutait.

_Et voila pour ce cinquième chapitre dont j'en suis tout de même fière, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire._

_ Au fait info très importante : Je suis encore en train d'écrire le septième chapitre. Donc la publication des chapitres ralentira un peu._

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Merci mille fois et a la semaine prochaine !_

_Bisous bisous Gossip... Je veux dire Kam03 (Oui ok c'est nul.)_


	7. Chapitre six

_Bonjour (ou bonsoir) tout le monde !_

_Désoler__ pour le retard mais malheureusement pour moi je n'ai plus d'ordinateur a la maison._

_ Je dois allez chez mon grand père pour me connecter ne serais-ce que 10 petites minutes ! :( _

_Je tenais a vous dire que vos reviews m'ont énormément fais plaisir !_

_Je vous remercie tous de suivre mon histoire ! _

_Bonne lecture a tous !_

**Chapitre six :**

Les deux concernés étaient encore abasourdis, lorsqu'Hermione se leva du canapé en s'étirant, l'air de rien.  
L'idée ne leur avait pas traversé l'esprit, que cette dernière n'était pas du tout endormie.

_Hermione, tu es réveillée ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Ginny.

_Elle est très bête ta réflexion mini Weas-Laid. Constata le serpentard.

La Griffondor ne le regarda pas et l'ignora totalement.

_Oui et depuis longtemps Ginny. Maintenant j'aimerais me reposer si ça ne te dérange pas, comme tu sais je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. A ce soir Gin', je ne suis pas sure de descendre manger à midi. Elle continua à ignorer le blond qui la fixait du regard. Elle savait très bien qu'il en avait horreur. Elle ne lui adressa même pas un regard avant d'aller s'isoler dans sa chambre.

_Au moins c'est clair, elle te demande de te casser. Lui dit Malefoy d'un ton moqueur, malgré qu'il n'ait pas du tout envie de rire, une fois la porte en bois de la Griffondor fermé.

La cadette des Weasley ne fit pas attention à sa remarque, elle se retourna vers lui et mima de ses lèvres : « Suis-moi », avant de se lever pour rejoindre la salle de bain.  
Drago n'était pas totalement convaincu, mais il céda et se leva à contrecœur. Une fois les deux adolescents à l'intérieur, Ginny ferma la porte à clé et lança un sort d'insonorisation.

_Ecoute je suis au courant pour Mathilde, attends avant de m'interrompre, j'ai obligé Hermione de me raconter ce qu'elle avait, esquiva-t-elle, et je suis sure que la prochaine qui subira le même sort, sera Hermione. Je les ai vu Malefoy, je les ai vu tous les trois, Jasper, Alex et Peter étrange non ? Et tu sais quand ? Hier, le jour même ou Hermione avait un rendez-vous avec Brickman. Ne lui en veut pas à Hermione, elle n'avait pas le choix...

_Pourquoi je lui en voudrais dit-moi ? De toutes les façons elle ne me croit pas. J'ai en gros perdu mon temps, et j'ai l'impression que la aussi...Lui dit Drago d'un ton ironique, lui coupant parallèlement la parole.

_Je te crois-moi ! Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi tu es parti lui raconter ça, et elle aussi d'ailleurs, mais il faut absolument qu'elle s'éloigne d'elle.

_Je fais partie du groupe moi aussi, tu n'aurais quand même pas oublié ?

_Oui c'est vrai, mais si tu approuvais vraiment, tu ne lui aurais quand même pas avoué la vérité. Lui dit simplement Ginny.

Drago Malefoy était à ce moment-là stupéfait, tout se bousculait dans sa tête, et il tenta de ne pas laisser ses sentiments transparaitre.

Il s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, en gardant le regard fixé sur la Griffondor.

_Et bien quelle chance j'ai ! Voilà que ça va beaucoup servir, la vie des sangs de bourbe est sauvée !  
Drago soupira, voilà que maintenant il délirait complètement.

_Dis-moi Malefoy, au lieu de faire de l'humour pourri, pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit la vérité ? C'est par amitié ? Culpabilité ? Vengeance ?

_Laisse tomber, répliqua sèchement le blond

_Peut-être par amour alors ? Continua Ginny, qui voulait le provoquer.

_Tu as fini avec tes stupidités, qui ne nous mènent nulle part. Son ton était menaçant, et il trouva Ginny soudainement insupportable. Franchement qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je la séquestre ?

_Mais...

_Je l'ai déjà assez prévenu, tempi pour elle si elle ne m'écoute pas. Je n'en ai absolument rien à faire.

_Attends...

_Non ! Cria Malefoy, ne la laissant pas parler. J'en ai assez, j'en ai marre, et je t'ai assez vu aujourd'hui pour toute l'année. Au plaisir de ne plus te revoir Weastiti.

_Tu sais que j'ai raison Malefoy, assume pour une fois. Sur ces paroles, elle ouvrit la salle de bain et sortit de l'appartement des deux préfets.

Le serpentard resta encore un moment assis sur sa baignoire, puis rejoignit sa chambre, envoyant une lettre à tous les serpentards pour leur annoncer une fête le lendemain. Il voulait à tout prix faire réagir la Griffondor, car étonnement, il ne supportait pas être ignoré par cette fille. Et s'il le fallait, il déclencherait même une énième dispute juste pour la voir réagir. Une fois la lettre envoyer, il se sentit un peu fatiguer, après tout, lui aussi n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il s'étala donc sur son lit, et ferma les yeux.

_Non Drago ne me laisse pas s'il te plait, le suppliait Mathilde au bord du gouffre. Elle tenta de lui tendre une main, mais elle ne réussit qu'à balancer sa main de droite à gauche, avant de ce recevoir une gifle qui raisonna dans toute la forêt.

Drago sentait son cœur se briser, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant, que pouvait-il faire après tout, il n'avait pas me choix. La rousse était étaler par terre, la gifle l'avait assommé, ses sanglots étaient saccadés.

_Bouge-toi Malefoy ! On ne va pas faire tout le travail à ta place. Lui dit Jasper sèchement.  
Alex lui adressa un regard d'incompréhension, avant d'attraper la jeune fille par les cheveux pour la relever.

Seulement ce n'était plus son visage, qui le regardait avec des yeux suppliants, c'était Hermione Granger. Ces cheveux lui collait au visage, ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes qui lui coulait sur les joues.

_Drago...ne me laisse pas... Le supplia-t-elle de sa voix douce. S'il te plait...

Le concerné tenta de faire un pas, mais rien ne bougea, il était comme paralysé.

_Je t'aime... Dit-elle alors.

Et puis tout partit très vite, les trois garçons sortirent leur baguette et d'une même voix, ils crièrent « Endoloris ».

La Griffondor lâcha un cri perçant, et se tordit sur le sol sombre de la forêt. Le serpentard, perdit lui aussi l'équilibre, et il tomba sur ses genoux, les autres ne firent pas attention à lui, ils admirèrent leur proie se tortillé en criant à pleins poumons. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vu, avant que le noir complet ne l'engouffre.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il avait chaud, très chaud. Il leva la tête, et malgré le manque de lumière, il reconnut sa chambre de préfet. Dehors, la lune en croissant scintillait. Son lit était complètement mouillé par la transpiration. Il ressentit d'abord un vide complet en lui, puis ce fût l'effroi total. Hermione Granger était-elle morte ?  
Il ne réfléchit plus, et courra jusqu'à la chambre de la Griffondor, qui était juste en face. Il ouvrit la porte à la volé et posa son regard sur le grand lit rouge. La Griffondor était là, étendu en boule, et recouverte par un drap rouge. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa respiration constante, elle dormait.

_Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, dit-il en regardant la brune.

Il décida de retourner dans sa chambre pour dormir, il n'était que deux heures du matin, d'après le réveil d'Hermione. Il allait doucement refermer sa chambre, lorsqu'il entendu la jeune fille bouger dans son lit avant de dire :

_Malefoy ? C'est toi ? Dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il ne répondit pas et referma la porte, puis rejoignit sa chambre et se rendormit.  
Le matin Hermione fut réveillé par un hibou qui tapotait sa fenêtre. Elle se leva de son lit et ouvrit au beau hibou blanc. Elle lui caressa son pelage et prit sa lettre. C'était Harry qui lui demanda de le rejoindre dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, à 7h30. Ce qui lui laissait une demi-heure pour ce préparé. Elle sortit de sa chambre et entra dans la salle de bain. Sans frapper.

_Ne te dérange pas surtout, fais comme si je n'étais pas là. Remarque c'est ce que tu fais si bien depuis hier. Lui dit Drago d'une voix calme, qu'elle aurait préférée ne plus entendre. Elle se sentit rougir lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers le serpentard. Ces cheveux ruisselant d'eau, brillaient et certaines goûtes s'échappaient pour terminer leur cascade sur son torse, nu. L'homme devant elle n'était vêtu que de son pantalon noir. Il tenait de sa main son essuie vert, qu'il ramena à ses cheveux pour les essuyer, en les ébouriffants. Ce qui le rendait d'autant plus sexy.

_Désoler je ne t'avais pas entendu. Dit-elle tout doucement. Et le fait d'avoir rêvé de lui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Elle fit demi-tour et attendit dans le salon, que le prince des serpentards se décide enfin à libérer la salle de bain. Ce qu'il fit au bout de cinq minutes. Cette fois-ci il était totalement habillé.

Elle ne lui adressa pas la parole, et s'enferma à son tour à l'intérieur de la grande salle de bain. Elle dut prendre sa bouche très vite pour arriver au rendez-vous de son meilleur ami à l'heure. Au bout de vingt minutes qui passèrent à une vitesse folle, Hermione fut enfin prête, et put sortir de l'appartement des préfets, pour rejoindre la grande salle.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin Harry, elle s'assit à coter de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de lui dire bonjour. Celui-ci lui souriait et lui demanda comment elle allait.

_Très bien Harry, répondit-elle. J'ai beaucoup plus de responsabilités comme tu l'as remarqué, mais je m'en sors pas mal quand même. Et puis avec les examens qui approchent, tu sais bien que je dois commencer à réviser. Mais je gère. Je pense.

_Hermione les examens ne sont que dans deux mois, lui dit désespérément le survivant.

_Oui, je l'ai remarqué, mais combien de fois tu vas me poser la question ? Tous les ans c'est la même chose, tu le sais pourtant. Rigola-t-elle.

_Ah oui c'est vrai, nous sommes dans ta période « Révision avant trois mois », j'avais complètement oublié.

_N'appelle pas ça comme cela, ce n'est pas drôle et ça me fait passer pour un monstre assoiffé d'études. Et puis tu me rappelle que je n'ai pas encore commencé mon emploi du temps, et mes fiches de révisions. J'y pense, pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? Tu ne l'as pas précisé dans ta lettre.

_Pour rien de particulier, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé du temps ensemble, tu nous manques beaucoup avec Ron. Tu devrais passer après les cours ce soir dans la salle commune.

_Pas de problème, j'ai quand même le temps de passer vous voir toi et Ron. Tient en parlant de Ron, ou est-il ?

_Comme d'habitude, avec Lavande, il a découvert qu'elle aussi est une fane de la cuisine française. Bon je t'épargne les détails, mais ne t'en fais pas, il sera là cette après-midi.

_Tant mieux pour lui, depuis le temps qu'il nous cassait les oreilles en répétant que personne n'y connaissait rien en cuisine. Dit-elle en souriant.

Ils se regardèrent d'un air complice, et éclatèrent de rire, qui ce changea très vite en un fou rire, lorsqu'Hermione renversa son vers de jus de citrouille dans les céréales de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci prétendit que c'était très bon, et qu'elle devrait vraiment y gouter.

Les premiers cours de la journée passèrent très vite pour Hermione, voilà un bon moment qu'elle s'était préparée sur ces chapitres. L'heure qui suivait était un cours de métamorphose, qu'elle avait en commun avec les Serdaigle. Une fois devant la porte de la salle de classe, elle aperçut le Serdaigle, qui devait être à l'heure actuel son petit-ami. Seulement avec l'histoire de Drago, la situation risquait d'être quelque peu compliquée. Un moment donné, il se retourna et tomba sur Hermione qui lisait un de ses cahiers. Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

_Bonjour Hermione, comment tu vas ? Dit-il joyeusement. Elle leva sa tête de son cahier et sourit à son tour.

_Très bien et toi Alex ? Ecoute, je voulais m'excuser pour le comportement de Malefoy, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui lui est passé par la tête. Mentit-elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
Est-ce vraiment une folle alliée qui se tenait devant elle ? Ce beau garçon est-il vraiment un meurtrier, avec ce si beau sourire ?

_Ne t'en fais pas, c'est totalement oublié. Je suppose qu'il est toujours aussi désagréable, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

_Tout à fais, mais on y peut rien, il ne changera pas d'un poil, malheureusement.

_Tu veux qu'on fasse un truc ensemble ce week-end ? Histoire de reprendre ou on était arrivé la dernière fois... Sur ces paroles, il se rapprocha un peu plus d'Hermione, qui ne pouvait pas bouger, le mur était juste derrière elle.

_C'est très tentant Alex, tu sais, mais je ne sais pas du tout si je vais avoir le temps, je suis super occupée avec mes responsabilités de préfète.

_Pas de soucis, tu as le temps pour réfléchir. J'aimerais bien passer plus de temps avec toi. Lui dit-il.

Elle aussi aimerait bien, mais Malefoy apparaissait à chaque fois devant elle. Et puis c'était autour de Mathilde.

Les cours du lundi ce terminaient à dix-huit heure. Hermione préféra ne pas passer par ses appartements pour déposer ses affaires, elle partit directement dans la salle commune des Griffondor.

_Licorne d'argent, dit-elle à la grosse dame qui gardait la porte de la tour griffondorienne.

_Je t'en prie ma chère, passe. Lui répondit alors le tableau d'une voix très aigu.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la haute tour, le salon se tenait juste devant elle. Dans le coin près des bureaux, il y avait des canapés ou elle aperçut Harry, Ginny et Ron. Ce-dernier avait l'air contrarié, il tenait à la main un livre.

_Salut tout le monde ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé libre, juste à côté de celui d'Harry et Ginny. Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ron ?

Il grogna quelque chose que Hermione ne compris pas, en dehors de « oublier ». Ce fut Ginny qui prit la parole.

_Il fait sa synthèse que Rogue vous a donnée il y a deux semaines. Trois parchemins je pense.

_Trois parchemins et cinquante centimètres. Voyons Ron tu ne l'as toujours pas commencé ?

_Non répondit-il tristement. Ca ta pris combien de temps Hermione pour le faire ?

_Une journée, mais j'ai fait cinq parchemins. Il y a tellement de choses à dire dessus.

_Je suis maudit ! Rogue va me tuer ! S'écria-t-il. A ses mots, il abattit son livre sur sa tête, et tomba en arrière. Totalement désespéré. Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire, mais Hermione décida tout de même de l'aider, en lui filant quelques livres qu'elle avait dans son sac.

_Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ! Dit-il presque aux anges. Tu es la meilleure.

_Ça t'étonne ? Allez travailles ! Se moqua gentiment la Griffondor.  
Elle passa une très bonne soirée. Ses amis lui manquaient énormément, elle avait l'habitude de veiller avec eux, de s'allonger sur le canapé en mangeant des chocogrenouilles, ou les aider à faire leurs devoirs. Cette année avait été la moins amusante. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour eux, et puis avec le colocataire qu'elle avait, ce n'était pas la fête tous les jours. Enfin si, mais pas pour elle. Il était déjà une heure du matin, lorsqu'elle décida de rentrer. Elle leur promis de refaire ça tous les samedis, si elle ne se faisait pas attraper par Ruhard.

Heureusement, le chemin vers la salle des préfets, n'était pas très loin, les couloirs étaient un peu terrifiants, et avec les psychopathes qui l'entourait. Elle ne préférait pas tarder.  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se figea d'horreur. « Non, c'est impossible » se dit-elle. Etait-ce bien de la musique qu'elle entendait ? Elle avança dans le couloir, la musique devenait de plus en plus forte. Arrivée au bout, elle lâcha son sac par terre. Tous les serpentards de la septième année étaient là sans exception.

_Bienvenue chez les serpents, mon petit lion. Lui souffla le prince, qui surgit de nulle part, juste derrière elle. Les autres éclatèrent de rire.  
"Bienvenue en enfer, oui". Se dit-elle.

Et voila pour ce sixième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Gros bisous et donnez moi vos avis :D

Bisous Kam03


End file.
